My Irishman
by paperbackwriter9
Summary: Jane Austen and Tom Lefroy have been separated for five long years now. Someone won't stay out of Jane's life, and someone wants to return to it. My version of the ending for the movie Becoming Jane. Incomplete. T.
1. Giving Up

**First of all, thank you for clicking on my story.**

**Okay, next…**

**I have never read a Becoming Jane fan-fic on fan fiction before, but I decided to write one!**

**The beginning scene in my chapter is taken from the movie, and therefore I do not own any of the lines.**

**The plot is completely from my own creation, and what could have been another ending for the movie. I realize that it does not follow Jane Austen's true life, but that is the point of writing a fan-fic, it's how you want it to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: The material that I own consists of the plot only, the movie and actors and some quotes are from the movie, not mine!**

**--**

_Clink._

Tom sat the glass down in front of me. A small amount of light came through the window and softened the darkness in the slightly noisy room. Tom smiled softly at me and his face only held happiness, as I was his wife-to-be. I did not wear the same facial expression. "How many brothers and sisters do you have in Limerick, Tom?"

His expression was puzzled by the slightly odd question, but answered simply, "Enough. Why?"

I went on, "What are the names of your brothers and sisters?"

"They…" Tom suddenly stopped when he saw me pull his mothers letter out slowly from my pocket.

"And on whom do they depend?" I asked quietly and he shifted in his seat. Tom sighed and stared straight into my eyes. "Your reputation is destroyed." His powerful stare was making me change my decision, so I stared down at the table. "Your profligacy is a pitiful shame." I stared down at his mother's letter in my hand with a growing hatred. Tom questioned me with his eyes, and I didn't need to look at him to see it.

"I can earn money," he said with as much strength as he could muster.

"It will not be enough," I said and shook my head.

"I will rise," he answered back in his persuasive tone.

"With a High Court Judge as your enemy? And a penniless wife? God knows how many mouths depending on you? My sweet, sweet friend, you will sink, and we will all sink with you," I felt the tears slowly prick my eyes.

"I will…" Tom started but was interrupted by the coachman announcing that a carriage was making its way back to Hampshire, my home county.

Tom looked at the coachman, as I sadly reached for my hat. "No! No, Jane." Tom said desperately and grabbed my hand, and pulled it away from my hat. "I will never give you up." He stared at me with hope in his blue eyes.

"Tom…"

"Don't speak or think," he said quickly. "Just love me. Do you love me?" The question hung in the air, and he didn't move a friction of an inch.

"Yes," I muttered and Tom broke out into a smile, "But it will not be enough… Goodbye Mr. Lefroy." I pulled my hand out of his easily and I felt the pain as I simply walked out the door and headed to the carriage headed for home. I felt like I was being ripped apart, and upset that he was not coming after me.

Painfully I made my way inside the carriage heading for Hampshire, and looked out the small window in the back. I saw Tom walking closely behind, but as the carriage picked up speed, his lovely face disappeared in the distance.

--

I scratched out my writing again and again.

_Five years passed and not even a single letter was sent… _

_What was the reason for his horrible visiting skills? The reason was that he had gone mad and had forgotten all about his wonderful lady waiting for him in Hampshire –_

"Jane, get a hold of yourself, it's been five years," I repeated to myself out loud and I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

I turned to face Cassandra, or Cassie, my sister. She was the only good soul in this horrible world of mine. Yes, she alone saved me from my utter despair and depression during these miserable five years.

"Jane, are you alright? Do you think you are in need of some fresh air?" She smiled sweetly at me and patiently waited for my reply.

"No Cassie, I'm quite alright." Cassandra raised an eyebrow and I knew that she knew I was lying. "A walk actually sounds like a good idea," I admitted truthfully. I briefly thought about the fact that I was beyond tired, but I craved fresh air like I craved seeing Tom Lefroy again.

"Do you need me to go with you?" She asked but she already knew the answer. I always told her no when she asked to keep me company when I took a walk through the forest. Being alone helped me imagine Tom better. No matter what I did to distract me, my mind could not be away from the memories for to long.

"I'll meet up with you later, Cassie," I said and lightly touched her arm. I could feel her eyes on my back as I left the small parlor room. Once I was outside, I filled my lungs with the clean air. As I headed to the path in the forest nearby, I started to day dream away.

_All those years ago…_

At first I did not feel the impact of Tom and I going our separate ways. The only feeling I felt was the pride in making the right choice. But that did not last long and I quickly fell into a depression after the first week back home.

I longed to hear him call my name or even make a joke at my expense. But that would never happen, I told myself, for he had married another woman after our 'runaway marriage' went bad. In fact, he was supposed to marry a different woman after his uncle found out about that horrid letter. That part of my life I did not wish to dwell on.

On a good note, I saved my family the humiliation of having a daughter who was eloped. Everyone else's life benefited from mine in that way. True, I had the time and the money to write my books, but it was not enough.

Writing had always distracted me, but when I began to write, I pictured the story I would never have. The hero saving the helpless girl was not in my future, only in my stories. I was incapable of even telling Cassie how I felt, but I let her tell me her feelings.

I mourned with her, because her fiancé had died on an expedition, leaving my sister just as lonely as I was. The twisted humor was that she lost her husband to be the same year of my tragic romance. We took this pain and learned to live with it in different ways. Cassie was much better at it than me, and I was always being reminded of that.

"You shall marry my dear, do not fret," as my mother said and I rolled my eyes. Who would want to marry a girl who had almost made the choice of an elopement? My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of birds flying overhead. I was exhausted and thankful I had reached the forest. I crawled up next to the base of a very large tree, hugged my knees and cried.

Even though I knew I had a full life ahead of me, I could not forget. After all, I was just twenty-five years old. Writing was in my future and forgetting was a skill I needed to learn. Still, I knew I would never love a man the same way. I might even grow old and never find a husband.

That small little thought made my tears run down my pale face. My worn out body and overly stressed mind had finally had enough. I became weak as I tried to stand, and fell to the ground.

Only moments later I was falling into a black abyss.

--

"JANE!"

"Jane where are you?"

"Oh my goodness!"

I heard the noises before I could see them. It sounded like my brother and sister's voice, and my mothers as well.

Where was I? Why could I not see anything?

I couldn't get up to look around, but all I knew was that it was pitch black, and I was freezing. I was frozen with fear and could not call out to get their attention. There I realized another thing, I was soaking wet.

I must be outside…in the forest…where I had fallen asleep or fainted. I guess I was in such a deep sleep, I could not feel the light rain. My heart suddenly raced when I sensed another person near me. Since I was practically mute, I just moaned out.

"Jane!" I heard Henry yell, my favorite brother in the whole world. Actually he was my favorite brother out of all six brothers. But what was Henry doing here? Shouldn't he be at his home with his wife, my cousin, Eliza? "Jane speak to me, please." He answered now, squatting down beside me.

"What is going on?" I asked weakly and he picked me up and yelled out, "She's fine!" I wondered whoever else was out looking for me. He talked as we walked to the house.

"We would like to know," he said softly, "what were you doing out here during this rainy night?" My eyes were slowly adjusting to the light and I could see that he really was worried. His blond hair was a mess, and the bottoms of his pants were caked with mud.

"Eliza and I came for a visit, but we had our own surprise when we got here, thank you for that Jane." He joked but I couldn't laugh, for I was starting to shake. "Jane? What is it? Jane?" He struggled to walk at a faster pace to reach the house.

--

As we got closer to my home, I saw Cassie my mother, my father, and then I saw Eliza close behind. "Jane, where did you-" My mother was cut off by Henry as we got inside.

"Jane! Thank God!" I heard Cassie say and Eliza said something very similar. My father smiled and my mother was a wreck, she was always having panic attacks.

I was still trying to understand this situation. Did I faint or fall asleep? For how long?

Panic spread through me and I cried out as if in a horrible pain. The look on their faces could only be described as deathly afraid. They rushed me up to my parent's bedroom and my mother changed me. It was not that I was in pain during this moment, but the disturbing thought that I had made myself so vulnerable in the forest frightened me.

When I was safe under the warm comforter, my brother was allowed in. Instead of saying anything he stared at me, so I turned to my other side and waited for him to leave. "It was because of him wasn't it?" I pretended to snore and he sighed rather loudly. "That is most unhealthy Jane," and then his footsteps where heard in the hallway and then making their way down the stairs.

I heard my brother briefly explaining something to the rest of my family, but I tuned it out and fell asleep.

--

The coughing woke me up and I struggled to breathe. My fear rose as I shook harder, and my body was forcing me to lose my meal from lunch. "Jane!" Cassie's voice was heard loudly and rang in my ears. I felt a hand on my back and she looked at me. "What is wrong…?" It wasn't a question to be answered; it was a question that was unknown to me as well.

Cassie yelled for my mother and father, and they all agreed that I must see a doctor at once.

--

"Jane, you'll get better," the doctor said and smiled. Only a half an hour before my father had asked Henry to fetch a doctor. During the waiting, I said hello to Eliza, my brother's wife.

"I've missed you cousin," she told me while looking as pretty as ever. "How have you been?" She asked but I did not need to answer that. Anyone in my family could see I was a wreck since Tom Lefroy, with little hope for a recovery.

I mumbled and she quickly started a conversation with Cassie.

Meanwhile my mother fretted and paced nervously, and checked on me every five minutes. I was grateful for attention, but by now I wanted to be left alone.

My sides and head ached along with every bone in my body. This only seemed fair to me in a way, that I was destined for a horrible ending.

--

Throughout the next day I slept, read, chatted quietly with my family members, and ate small amounts of food. I was scared; we were all scared, I had never been this sick before. In fact, no one in my family had ever been this sick before.

I couldn't sit or stand, otherwise I would feel dizzy or unable to hold down food. At night I needed several blankets and wool socks for my feet.

But with all this extra time I decided that I had somehow known I would never lead a normal life after what had happened with Tom. My life was somewhat thrown into an endless pit of chaos that I could not escape from.

Because this illness had weakened me, I could not write very well. So I used my mind to create and store my ideas for future novels. I hoped one day, I could actually put these novels down onto paper and then I could really start with the rest of my future.

So there I lay, in my parents' room, staring at the ceiling and wishing that I wasn't cursed.

Being an invalid was very, very troubling for me, for two main reasons. The first reason being I could no longer take long walks in the forest, or attend dinners and parties. Except taking a long walk in the forest didn't sound as refreshing as it had once been.

The second reason was a little much for me. I thought that having so much free time would be a gift for me because that meant I could write all day long. But with all of this extra free time, I could think about things….and that meant everything.

Tom was the only man that troubled me to no end. Was there such a cure out in the world to cure me of my horrible feelings of being alone? It was true; I did turn him away…but for a good reason, so he could support his family, and have a respectable reputation.

There were too many what 'ifs,' and I refused to lose my somewhat sane mind to questioning and doubting my choice from all those years ago.

So instead of upsetting myself with all of these stressful thoughts, I just closed my eyes and slept. Two much had happened in the last two days, and sleep would clear my head.

--

_Meanwhile…downstairs…_

"It would do her a world of good!" Henry slammed his fist on the dining room table.

"Shhh, Henry, you shall wake her," Eliza told her husband.

Mr. and Mrs. Austen did not argue with their son, but questioned what good it would really do for Jane. "Please," Cassandra murmured, "we must give her a memory." The words she spoke were painfully true if the doctor was correct.

"I shall think," Mr. Austen said, his first words since the day before. "We must make the choice hoping for a good outcome. If we are wrong, it could send her into a depression so great, that she shall never recover."

No one dared to make a sound, it was dead silent.

--

**Okay, I hoped the very beginning made sense, as it came straight from the movie! Please review!**

**I understand there seemed to be a lot of detail in this chapter, but I need to recap what happened in the movie so the rest of the story would flow well. But I like it so far and I shall update soon!**

**What's the decision that Jane's father must make? Wait for the next chapter to see!**

**~paperbackwriter9**


	2. Boxing and Harlots

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Here is chapter two =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Becoming Jane or its characters and some lines from the movie.**

**And please remember, this is fan-fiction…not true to Jane's or Tom's real life.**

********* (The first POV is not Toms! It's not anyone's really. After the break it's Tom's POV) *********

**Paperbackwriter9~**

--

The well built boxer eyed the blue eyed man in front of him. _This would be an effortless fight_, he thought and chuckled. There was no way the man in front of him could call himself a fighter, not in his tavern.

_Bam!_

He felt the blow of the man's fist in his stomach, and fell over onto the floor. "Come now, surely you have more in you. One blow could not have weakened you sir," the gentlemen spoke and pushed up his sleeves.

"Bloody fool," the boxer said and spit on the ground. He threw his own punch, and was punched back in his abdomen. The boxer had under estimated the gentleman, and was too tired from pervious fights to stand again.

"I thank you sir," the gentleman offered his hand and the group of onlookers laughed. Shame crept up on the boxer and he quickly left the circle and returned to the bar.

--

"Well that was a good fight sir!" A woman put her hand on my back and smiled. The smell of alcohol was strong and I smiled at my admirers. What would my dear old uncle say if he could see me now? _Nephew, you will never be the gentleman I wanted._ Or maybe, _how dare you disgrace me?_

That did not matter to me, for my uncle had died not yet a year ago. I hated the man, no matter how much I had depended on him for a living. Even when I made my own way, I still was regularly put down during his lectures.

He constantly reminded me of obtaining a wife, and not a day did go by without his speeches. The thought of another woman was- but none of that mattered to me. Since I'd been separated from my Jane, I tried to think of no woman in such a way. I did wonder, was she happy? Had she remarried? I did not linger over the subject, for it was a memory I hated.

I slowly returned to the commotion around me and I felt lips against my neck. Quickly, I moved away from the drunken prostitute and took my leave.

No matter how much I wanted the company of a woman, I did not give in to any temptations. Jane's face would appear in my mind when I started to kiss one of them back, and it would always stop there.

When I was closer to door, I realized my coat was gone. Where had I put it? Cursing, I went back into the badly lit and rowdy bar to retrieve it. Where had it gone? I could not even remember what the time was when I entered the bar. Oh well, I could just leave. I needed to buy a new coat anyway, and some lucky man probably already stole it.

"Tom! My favorite mister is here." I turned to see Margaret. "How are you sir?" She wrapped her arm around my waist and I smiled. She was like many women around here, she was a scarlet woman.

"Actually I was just leaving, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry sir; I'll get ya a drink on the house!" She smiled and winked at me and walked merrily away. I desperately wanted to leave but I could not.

She was back very soon and handed me a mug. "So, what was it you wanted to leave so early for?" Margaret leaned in close and her cleavage was exposed. I swallowed and question myself, why was I so nervous? "Come now Tom, I have not talked to ya in ages, I did miss you. What is it? Not enjoy' the tavern anymore? Are the women to ugly for your taste? But that's right, you don't come here for women, just for boxin,'" she laughed and I forced a smile on my face.

Shaking my head, I slowly undid her hold on my waist. "I won in the boxing fight tonight."

"Ah! What a shame I missed it. You're to good a boxer for any of 'em here! Who was it you beat?"

"The English fellow, the one with a scar across his face." I began to relax again and fell into easy conversation with her.

"He's a mighty good boxer, but what's this now! You defeated him even with all his fame and bragging. Yes, it was a shame I had not come sooner."

"Sooner? What kept you?" I asked trying to make conversation, but she blushed a deep red and I stiffened. The comfortable feeling was lost, and she leaned closer to my ear.

"My dear Tom, when will ya finally require my service?" Margaret whispered into my ear and I backed away. Jane's face flashed into my mind and I became rigid.

"No Margaret, like I had said before, I do not need anyone's service."

"Right," she said and disappeared into the crowd, after another man probably. I was still shocked at myself. I wanted to forget Jane as soon as I could, yet she would always appear when I had a decision regarding another woman.

Almost running, I left the bar and walked down the street at a very fast pace. How was it that I still remembered the dark haired beauty with a time period of five years? My love must have been strong, and the desire was just as strong as ever. Jane…

The cold wind blew at my face, and it was colder still without my coat. Now I wished I had found it, but trudged along. Winter was soon upon London, and that meant my birthday was soon as well. Another year would pass, which meant another year without Jane, and another year without love.

Anger poured through me as I thought about how I was alone. I was upset with myself. For my uncle was dead and I was unmarried, so why could I not go back and see her in Hampshire? The real reason was quite obvious, but I did not want to believe it.

Truthfully, I was afraid that she had found another man. And I was afraid that she had forgotten me. I would look quite dim-witted to her, for I had not forgotten her even with the passing years.

My apartment was soon to be seen, and I was thankful for I was starting to freeze. Why had I sent my driver away? Why did I even bother going to that bar in the first place? To forget? I did not even drink when I was there, or use it's…services.

Pathetic was the word you could describe me as. I had no woman, no hope, no love for my career, no family near by, no desire to even want a prostitute, no desire to drink and now, no coat.

--

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Yes it was quite short, but I don't have much time during the week, and I wanted to post something. **

**I think I will be switching off between Jane and Tom's P.O.V.; it makes it much more interesting for me to write!**

**Yes there was a reason I changed it to M, not just having to do with this chapter but future chapters as well.**

**I'll update again soon! XD **

**--**


	3. A Chat Under the Lamp

* * *

**Okay, here is chapter three! **

**Sorry for the mistake on chapter two, but I didn't change it to M and I am not going to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Becoming Jane!**

* * *

**Henrys P.O.V**

* * *

The idea of a carriage became absurd to me as I was thrown all about. The bumps and turns were starting to affect my stomach. Eliza would laugh at me, but I wasn't feeling quite like myself.

I wondered what Eliza was doing back at my parent's home. Hopefully she was sitting with Jane, and helping my sister, Cassie, out around the house.

My wishes were the only thing I could depend on now, as the carriage rolled on toward London.

* * *

"Sir, sir!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Are we there?" Embarrassment came to me when the man waited for me to gain my senses back.

"Yes sir, we are in front of the house." I was thankful that I was back at the apartment; I missed home when I was back at my parents. But if only my Eliza was here with me as well, then this trip would be much easier.

I got out of the carriage and tipped the driver. I grabbed my bag and headed to my room. My wife and I lived in a good sized apartment, which was big enough for the both of us. It was very exciting to be able to go out and about in London, and I felt excited now.

The servant we had opened the door and smiled. "It's good to see you again sir, I have the bills." He handed me mail, and I shuffled through it.

"Not now," I told him and he took them away.

Instead I went to lay on the couch and closed my eyes. My body was so sore from the ride, and I couldn't quite become comfortable.

* * *

The sky was darkening and the busy city of London continued on with the remaining light. "Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well go out," I said out loud. Taking my hat and over coat, I left the apartments and onto the streets of London.

The air was not as clean as in the country, but that was the price to pay. The sounds of the carriages and the people chatting as they walked made me feel the excitement and the reason of why I lived here.

"Sir," the people nodded their heads and tipped their hats. I nodded back and kept walking, but I wasn't sure where to exactly.

"Owww!" A woman suddenly screamed up ahead and I rushed to find out what had happened. Out of the corner of my eye, a man was quickly walking past the women while everyone else was gathering around her. "He... he pushed me down!" She cried and people searched for some kind of villain in black. I kept my eyes on the man walking down the street, with a familiar stride.

_It couldn't be..._

I pushed past the people and they yelled watch out to me and pretty soon I was past them. "Stop! You in the green coat!"

Instead he started to walk faster and I ran to catch up with him. "Leave me be!" He yelled and I almost was at his heels. Same hair, same profile...it must be him...I had to try...

"It's Henry Austen!"

He stopped in his tracks and stood stiff, looking forward. Was this really possible? Could my search for Tom Lefroy only take one quick day? I had not excepted this, but was thankful my wish and been answered. I stared at the dark sky and thanked some good luck force that was working in my favor.

"Henry?" He slowly said and turned, and I was right, it was Tom Lefroy. "I can not believe this, what are you doing here?" I walked closer to him and I shook his hand. The light from the lamps threw shadows onto his face, and I was taken by surprise at how different he looked. His hair was much longer, and he had not shaved for at least three days, his eyes had a funny look, and in truth, he looked horrible.

"How goes it Tom? How are you after all these years? Still living in London as a lawyer?"

"Yes, sadly," he laughed and took a step back. "I can't believe your here, standing in front of me. Why I haven't seen you since, that day." Tom said and his grin slowly faded.

Yes, that horrible day when his uncle had forbid Tom to wed my sister. Well, that was the past and this was the present. "Are you going to answer my question? Do you still live here?"

"Yes, I do still live quite close to here, but I am in no shape for a visitor at this time," he smiled and I smiled back with relief, for after all, I was very lucky to find him in this large city.

"Why? Is it that scummy of a place?" I laughed, trying to bring some humor into this odd situation.

"No it is in good shape, unlike me," his face twisted up into a bizarre expression.

"Do you have any money?" I wanted to talk about Jane, but I needed to ask the right question. And I needed to find out if he had married.

"No, I inherited enough when my uncle died. But the apartment seems very empty with only me and the servant." Well, that just answered my question, he was unmarried.

"Your uncle died? I'm sorry, but how long ago?" The idea came to me, why had he not come for Jane if his uncle had died.

"He died about three years ago, and it is quite alright, I do much better without him I think." But from my point of view, he was doing worse. His face showed age and he was only twenty-five, and his voice just did not have the same sound to it.

So I had found my answers but something was off. What had he been doing with all the time, I thought he loved my sister. "So, any women here that could catch my eye?" I said and I pretended to smile, for I would do anything that would make him talk without having to ask questions.

"I thought you were married Henry," he smiled and I frowned, since when was my marriage a talk of the town? "What is it that you want to know?"

Here goes nothing I thought, "What ever happened to your love for Jane?" His at ease expression changed when I caught him off guard. "Why did you not come for her when your uncle had passed?"

The silence grew between us, and I waited for his answer. "I- though- I mean, I thought she might have remarried," he said and looked at the ground, "if I went to find out I would be even more devastated and I would become humiliated." Tom shifted back and forth and I stood there staring.

"Jane might die soon Tom," I said softly with dread and he had stopped the shifting.

"What was that Henry?"

"Do you still love her?" Please let him love her, I wished, and then my plan might work.

"I admit I still love her... she might... die? How come?" His impatient eyes told the truth, that he did still love her even after five years.

How could I say this? "She, she um, I found her in the forest and she almost caught her death it was so cold… We are wishing for the best, but the doctor is not sure she will make it through. Tom please, come back to Hampshire with me and let her see you. Let her be happy before the time will come." I begged him, thinking of my poor, young sister lying in her bed, crying for Tom.

"I do not know if I could, it would be most heart breaking when she... doesn't make it." But I knew that he meant something else, he was scared, why I was not quite sure.

"This is a chance to see her and tell her you're still unmarried. To never feel regret because Jane will know that you loved her as she loved you, no matter the time period you were apart. Please Tom, it is only meant for the best." I could see my words making sense to him and he smiled.

"Henry, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow if possible, I miss my Eliza already."

"I shall prepare tonight. Thank you Henry." I nodded and was thankful he was coming, though it seemed unreal.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your plans for the night Tom, where were you headed to?" He laughed and nodded his head no.

"My plans were to go down to a bar to box. So you have not interrupted my plans at all. In fact, you saved me from destroying myself further." Whatever that meant made me worry, but I could do nothing at the moment.

We said goodbye, and until tomorrow and I watched Tom take off and walk into the direction of his apartment. Whether this was the right thing to do, was still going to come, or haunt for the rest of my life.

The scene of my sister happy again, to actually see her smile after these five years, would be well worth it. So I quickly headed back to my rooms to get ready. Then I remembered I had never needed to unpack.

* * *

**The next updating should be much faster because very soon I will have time to write again xD**

**Thank you for reading! Review!**

**~Paperbackwriter9**

* * *


	4. Forgive Me Jane

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this movie or the characters! The plot is mine though...**

**Okay so Cassandra might seem a little out of character, but think about it, she wants her sister to be happy, and it's five years later after the movie takes place.**

**

* * *

**

**Jane's POV**

My stomach churned and bile rose in my throat. "Mama!" I weakly called out as best I could but it was not loud enough. I pushed myself up and felt the lightheadedness make my head spin, but I no longer felt my stomach lurch. My body felt feeble but I made it back to the bed, sweaty and in pain.

Was I to perish away and off this earth for ill health? I thought it would be from heartache and sadness, something more along the lines of what I read in books. My arms trembled from the weight of my body which suddenly felt heavier then it really was. As I lay down on my bed again, I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my face.

* * *

**Cassandra's POV**

"Mama! Papa!" I shouted and searched around the back of our residence.

"They are in front, speaking to Lady Gresham," one of our maids said, and I picked up my skirt and ran to the front of our home. Only minutes ago I had received a letter from Henry, and my heart had not stopped racing. Finally my mother and father came into view, having a chat with Lady Gresham.

The lady was dressed in dark blue and was alone, which was just as good. For that meant long appointment with her nephew, Mr. Wisley.

"Ah! Here is my daughter now. Cassie? Come and pay Lady Gresham your respects," my father said and I curtsied. Our cousin Eliza was with them as well, and I sighed. The news I had felt best to be told without the watchful eyes of the great lady.

"Lady Gresham," I said and looked up at her face. She held a gloomy yet peaceful expression, which meant this chat had no time limit to it.

"Cassandra, you are quite a beauty," she said and tilted her head towards my mother. "Her health has returned since the ill-fated tragedy of her husband to be?" My mother nodded and Eliza grabbed and squeezed my hand lightly. Lady Gresham was one of my least favorite people.

"I do feel quite recovered," I said as best as I could without my voice showing my emotions. She made a calm, "hmmm," and smiled at me largely.

"You know Cassandra, my nephew would like-"

"Madame, I'm afraid we are going to seem very straight forward, but Cassandra and I have a very important engagement to attend to and we need to be getting ready. Excuse us," She smiled and pulled me along. Was Lady Gresham suggesting... No, she could not be seriously thinking that her son and I.... I banished the thoughts and silently thanked Eliza.

"Eliza, you saved me from that woman," I hugged her.

"Do not fuss my cousin, because you see I excused myself in a way that I may become the next talk of the town."

"Yes, I can hear it now. Lady Gresham is rudely humiliated by two immature girls, seeking safety from her never ending actions of marrying off her troubled nephew." We laughed and smiled before Eliza became serious. Now what was it that you bounded out to the front of the house to say? Nothing serious I hope?"

I whipped out the letter and held it out for her to read. "It was sent only yesterday but Henry had a messenger ride here before him." Her eyes bulged out as I had expected them to and I smiled widely as well.

"Cassie! Tom... Monsieur Lefroy is coming here with my Henry, to see our Jane!" My heart beat faster at the thought of excitement, which had been missing from this house since the 'ghost' of Jane had settled here those five years ago.

* * *

"Oh my Lord!" Mama said and she sat down on the nearest chair and steadied herself.

My father looked at my mother and then at me. I knew he was going to address the issue, but we all waited and sat there stiff and rigid. "What has Henry done? Upsetting the harmony that this house is currently in?"

"Harmony? Peace? Papa, Jane is upstairs, very ill, and you call that peace?" I knew I had gone too far, and I didn't mean to shout. But this was my sister, his daughter, and I had wanted her to be cheerful for so long. How could my father be so blind to what was happening in his own household?

"Cassie," my mother whispered and looked sternly at me. Eliza sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well Cassandra," my father said, "we seem to have no choice but to accept the fact that a young Tom Lefroy shall be arriving at our household, and Jane is sick in bed."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

The black figure walked slowly toward me. "Jane, why did you leave?" I didn't understand what was going on; except that I knew I could not, and should not let the black figure slip away from me.

"We could have worked it out," and voice said and I felt my chest tighten. Breathing became harder and I felt perspiration on my brow. My stomach leaped and my hands shook. My eyes opened.

"Just a … dream..." I whispered trying to tell myself that was what it was, a dream. As I recovered I realize I had been wheezing and there was sweat on my forehead. "Tom..." I cried out into the darkness and sighed. Only hours before, Eliza had come to me smiling, and told me Henry was coming back home. I hoped whatever business he had, he had solved it, for I missed Henry and his good sense of wit.

Thinking only made me feel worse, so I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away into a happier place.

* * *

The warm sun woke me and I saw Cassie sitting in a chair, reading. "Cass-"

"Do not strain yourself Jane," she said with a wide smile. What was I missing? "Eat please," and she rose and gave me a glass of water and a piece of plain toast. It was dry and bland and I forced myself to drink the water and keep it down. "You look better Jane," she said and took my temperature with the back of her hand. I had no idea what had got into her but I smiled softly. There was a sudden loud knock on the front door and Cassie quickly jumped from my side. "I shall be back Jane, one moment," and then she disappeared.

What was that all about? I could only guess that she was extremely happy to see Henry, but that did not make any sense. This was completely out of character for her. Voices made their way to my room and they did not sound that cheerful as I had guessed. But the voice did not belong to Henry... My heart skipped a beat and I wished I was not quite as sick.

The man came into my room and bowed, and he smiled with a flash of hope in his eyes. I did not understand why he was here, and why his expression was so pleased. Was this what Cassie was excited about? "Hello Jane," John Warren said and stared into my eyes in a way that made me feel quite uncomfortable. I looked away and did not respond back.

John Warren was the man who had destroyed my future with that simple letter to Tom's uncle. My life had ceased to exist because of John... Warren.

"Jane, I know that you did not call for me, but I wished to see you. I needed to see you and know that you were becoming healthier." I noticed Cassie in the doorway holding a some what angry, yet distressing expression. She shrugged and mouthed, 'I did not know.' I believed her, and I turned back to the annoying Mr. Warren in front of me.

"Leave me be," I said and his joyful smile faltered but he quickly recovered. He kneeled beside my bed and reached to grab my hand, which I pulled out of the way.

"My dearest Jane, I have been wishing for you for so long. I will and shall wait for you forever." I stared at the man with incredulity. How dare he stand here and tell me this, as I was lying on my sick bed? "I love you Jane, and I fought with myself, but I had the urge to tell you in hopes that it would help lead to a speedy recovery. Jane, my hopes are that you have forgiven me after all these five years."

My mouth hung open and Jane walked into the room. "Mr. Warren, please, my sister is tired," Cassie lightly touched his arm in the hopes from him to leave.

"Jane, please, tell me you love me, that you have forgiven me as I have wished for so long." What was I supposed to say? I closed my mouth and stared at the man in disbelief. Why me? "Jane?" He asked and I unfroze, and saw he was almost begging.

"Sir, I ask you to leave now," Cassie said louder now and more forceful. Angry, he stood straight and looked down at me.

"You do not have to answer now my dear, but as soon as you recover, I would like an answ-"

"No," I said, my first words of the new day. "I do not love you Mr. Warren and I do not and shall not..." I paused to catch my breathe. "I shall not forgive you. How dare you... come and tell me..."

"Jane," Cassie warned and looked at me with her motherly look.

I ignored her and continued, "How dare you come while I am sick and expect me... to answer you in this manner. Your visit… was unexpected… and some what rude. But I did answer your question, despite how rude your... behavior was." I finished and lay down; feeling rather well even as my head swam with dizziness and my joints ached.

Mr. Warren stood there, and Cassie shrunk back with pain on her face. I understood how hard it was to lose someone you loved, but if he had truly loved me all those years ago, he would have not sent that letter. "Good day Madame and I am very sorry to distress you with my actions." He turned quickly on his heels and Cassie after him.

"Well, well, Mr. Warren," Tom Lefroy said and Cassie jumped with surprise, and Mr. Warren babbled in disbelief. Tom's intense piercing blue eyes meet my own, and he simply smiled, I smiled back and at once, I felt happier.

* * *

**I'm sorry to pause it there, but I'm exhausted and it's late. Also sorry for this chapter being very late, and pretty short, but school does come before fan-fiction.... unfortunately.**

I shall try my best to update next weekend and I promise no excuses!

Thank you for reading and please review! =)

**

* * *

**


	5. Two Visitors

**How good does it feel to be writing again! I have missed my story and thank you reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Becoming Jane and it's wonderful characters.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

* * *

Quickly, Mr. Warren scrambled and left the room, barely able to say a proper hello to Tom. Henry walked in and raised his eyebrows. "Does that odd fellow still come to call on you Jane?" The silence in the room was strong but I could not answer Henry as I stared at Tom.

"Ye- yes," Cassie said and cleared her throat. "I'll just, Jane, I-" She stopped and looked at me and smiled. Maybe there was a sign of life on my face that she could finally see. Like a small child, she tip toed out of the room and Henry laughed and sat on a chair.

Through the chaos, Tom stood there, with a small crease between his eyebrows. "Get on with it now," Henry said, "do I need to introduce you to my sister?"

"No, I remember her quite well," he said and his voice was crystal clear, just like the last time I saw him. "Hello Jane," and the crease disappeared and a smile came through his odd expression.

"Hello Tom," I said with the feeling of joy seeping out of me. Now fresh questions ran through my brain and made me feel nervous. Was he married? Why was he here? And how horrible did he think I looked?

Henry cleared his throat and stood, "Well have a nice chat, I'm off to see my Eliza," and with one smile and wink at me he left the room. Awkwardness settled on top of us and he sat down on the chair. I cleared my throat and he shot up and came to the bedside.

"Jane," his eyes were starting to fill with tears, "I'm sorry... I should have came earlier." He stared down at me and looked me over and I felt embarrassed and flushed all at once.

"It is not your fault Tom," I whispered, "You married and did what you had to do." My heart ached at the thought of freedom he had. He could bare to be in sight of me and had a wife at home in London. "Why are you here?" I asked in a small voice feeling my heart rip at the seams. The author in me noted this as an helpless and twisted emotion that I could use in a story, and I felt tears.

Tom scoffed and looked at me with a puzzled gleam in his eye. "To see you of course. Henry found me and told me..." He motioned to my limp body laying on the bed. "I love you Jane."

My eyes spilled with tears and he sat on the bed next to me. Stroking my face, Tom whispered comforting words, "Stop!" I said and he dropped his hand to the bed side.

"Jane I don't understand-" He acted as if he had missed my previous statement of him being married. How could Tom not see the shock of his presence written across my face?

"I asked you why your here... and your... married..." It was still hard to talk and breathe all at once.

"I am not married, and my uncle passed away along time ago Jane," and he said this with hope in his voice, and hope returned to me. "I have wanted you since you left me. You put so many doubts in my mind, I can not stop thinking about you! When you left me you said it was for my family, but as time went on and years passed I began to wonder if you left me because of me. Had I done something wrong? I replayed every encounter we had before that day you told me goodbye. I have not returned sooner due to the fact that I thought you did not love me, and moved on-"

Tom was still in love with me? Even after all these years my Tom had not remarried someone and I had had no reason to worry. "Tom, if only you had come sooner, I might not of been sick-"

"How come?" His blue eyes were wide and I could not look away as if he was pulling me in.

"I fell asleep in the forest, because I was so upset over you. Luckily Henry found me before I froze to death," Tom's eyes grew with worry but all I felt was embarrassment as I admitted my story.

"If only I had indeed come sooner..."

For this next bit, I had to breathe in and out deeply. "Tom, if I... if I die... at least I shall know that you... loved me... until the end..." My heart felt like it was torn in two and the yearning for life made my body feel a rush of courage. "I love you Tom, and I am sorry for... everything-"

"Jane, you shall not die," and Tom took my hand and raised it to his lips, "if you had never become sick, I might have never come because I was certainly not strong enough to come here on my own. Henry had to tell me you were sick to bring me here. You must get better Jane, we shall be together for the rest of our lives after you become healthy again." Tom's voice was full of confidence and hope, so much that I felt the urge to sit up.

As I pushed myself up slightly higher he smiled and I did too. Now I was high enough to see out the small window and admire the outside world.

The midday sun came in through the window, and made his face lovely than my dreams. Being able to touch him and know that he was real, made the past five years disappear as if they were some horrible nightmare.

It was going to be winter soon enough, and the ground was beginning to harden and the leaves had fallen from their trees. Just maybe this winter was going to give me hope, instead of throwing me into my previous hibernation as last year had.

"Tom-" A coughing fit came with his name and he called out for anyone. Henry, Cassie, Eliza, and both my mother and father came running into the small room. The need to breathe was the strongest I had felt since I first fell ill. "Wa- ter-" I whispered out in a raspy voice and Eliza disappeared into the kitchen.

"What should I do?" Tom said and turned to Henry. There was fear in his voice and fear in his eyes.

"The doctor," Henry said and my mother said something but I could not hear as my stomach lurched and I heaved my breakfast into the waste basket besides my bed. Cassie's hand was on my back and Eliza came in with the water.

"Mama," Cassie said with fear, "look," and as I lay down, everyone looked and became quiet. What had happened? I looked down at the waste basket and there was a small amount of blood.

"Henry, the doctor, now," my father whispered and Henry and Tom began leaving the room.

"Tom-" I mumurmered and he came back quickly.

Tom smiled a small smile, "I shall return soon my love," and he kissed my forehead. The hopeless feeling settled into my body again. Cassie and Eliza sat down next to me as my mother paced around the room. As the three began talking, I slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Cassie's P.O.V**

* * *

The men had returned as night fell and Henry and Tom fell into the chairs with mud on their faces and weariness radiating from their bodies. Mama brought food which they had gobbled up. Eliza urged them to rest as the doctor examined Jane.

Poor Tom Lefroy, Jane was worse and he had not even seen her for one good hour. My heart ached for them both, and my wishes went to Jane and her recovery.

Tom persisted that he should be in the room with her, but he fell asleep on the chair outside the room before he could even lift a finger. Henry had only been able to stay awake for an hour more than Tom before he dozed off. Eliza had retired to her bed, and my mother had to pry herself from Jane's bedside due to a panic attack. Father was left with me, pacing outside the room.

The doctor quietly entered into the hallway with us. His face was grave, "I need to let out some of her blood," and he shook his head as he went back into the room. Father stopped moving and became silent.

"Retire to bed papa, all will be well," and my father shook his head no but headed up the stairs without one word. I knocked on the door and the doctor said a faint come in. He looked up at me and offered a smile, but I was unable to return it. There lay my dear Jane, bathed in candle light with sweat on her forehead, and her arm over a bowl... filled with her blood. I felt a reflex to gag, but the smile on her sleeping face made me not turn away with tears.

Hopefully she was dreaming sweet dreams, with her recovery and Tom. I had not heard him enter, but the intake of air drew the doctor and my attention to Tom behind me. "Jane," he said and walked up to her. "Jane," his broken voice whispered again.

My heart broke for him and I felt the tears rush out of my eyes, and his began to water as well. His eyes searched her almost lifeless body and he sunk to the floor. I sat trying to remember a happier time, when no one was ill and all was well. But as Tom sobbed quietly from his lack of sleep and the sadness, and Jane laying on the bed, arm dripping with blood, I could not remember such a time.

* * *

**Wow, what a dark cliff hanger. Surprisingly I was listening to happy songs as I wrote this, songs from Slumdog Millionaire.**

**First off, I don't have a certain illness in mind. I'm kind of going off of what I saw in Sense and Sensibility. If you haven't watched it, it's based off of one of Jane Austen's books, and it's one of my favorites.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Updates sooner as summer comes closer. =)**

* * *

**  
**


	6. Addressed to Tom

**Thank you for the reviews and for the review about this section for movies, when I made the story there was no section for Jane Austen movies.**

**I love this chapter. And no, this is not the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie and characters, just the plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

**Cassandra's P.O.V**

* * *

Day light broke through the windows of our house. Birds chirped off in the distance and the sounds of the early morning woke me from my slumber. For a moment, everything felt typical. The new day had always brought a new smell, and the sounds were the same. But then I remembered last night's events-

Jane.

How did I wind up in my bed? I could not remember anything but the pitiful sight of Tom sitting on the floor. Where was he? And Jane?

The questions forced me out of bed and down the stairs, where I could smell the smells of breakfast time. Who was cooking? I peered my head into the small kitchen and there was mama bent over a pot. She spotted me, "Oh Cassie, there you are, come and help," and she looked up at me.

This gaze she had frightened me, her appearance scared me as well. My mother had strands of hair out of her bun and circles around her eyes. "I-"

"Cassie! There you are," Eliza said and I jumped. "Go to Jane, she opened her eyes," and my mother stopped stirring.

"Thank the heavens!" They both bolted out of the kitchen and for some reason I could not move. What if Jane looked worse?

_This is my sister._

I walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

* * *

What an odd feeling to have, many faces staring down at you, piercing you with their eyes. I was to worn to be able to speak, but I forced a smile that probably did not look like one. Tom was the closest to me, and his smile was hard to understand, distressing yet joyful at once.

"Jane!" My mother said and burst in with Eliza. She came over and kissed the top of my head. "My baby, you can hear me?" My mama, what a strange woman. But her odd question made me smile.

"My dear cousin, you can hear me can you not?" Eliza said and bent over and kissed me on the head. I nodded slightly and then there was an odd silence. I did not know the reason they were standing over me. The wind blew the curtains from the open window. I smiled and felt better, a feeling I had missed.

* * *

As the day wore on, I felt I could talk. Eliza, Henry, Cassie, papa, mama, and Tom were visiting me so I was never lonely in the room. Papa had recalled the events that happened before I was spitting up blood.

An uncomfortable feeling washed through me during that short talk. Things were going to be all right, that much I knew. I could sit up and eat without the feeling of nausea.

"Jane," Tom had said to me at one hour, "your smile is lovely," and I smiled for the rest of the time he was in the room. This feeling was hard to describe, but I felt whole in a way. With all my dearest family members and Tom, actually in the same house under one roof.

I wanted this feeling to stay forever. And maybe now it could with Tom back. I also saw hope in Cassie's eyes as well. When she smiled, her eyes had always been somewhere else, now she was actually looking at us when she smiled. I was sure she would find another man, she was to lovely not to.

The hopeful feeling was wonderful, even when the storm started. The sky turned dark quite quickly in fact, and the loud clap of thunder rumbled through the house. The last time I had been in a storm was when I had been sick. Such a long while ago.

No matter, Tom was here, and not just in my imagination. He sat on the bed with me and held me, as we watched the lightening quietly out the only window in the room. I had always enjoyed rain storms. "I love you Jane," he whispered into my hair. I smiled back at him.

The house was fast asleep and I was safe with Tom.

**KNOCK KNOCK. **

We both jumped as there was a loud racket coming from the front door. "One minute!" My father yelled and I could smell the candle he lit. Tom rose and the rest of the family crept downstairs. I heard the rain as the door was opened, and an unfamiliar voice.

"Urgent," the mysterious man said and I was upset at only being able to sit here and listen. There was a shuffle and then the door closed.

My father's voice rang throughout the house. "It is for Mr. Lefroy," and I sat up higher.

"Who could it be?" I heard Tom mutter. He walked into the room with my family behind him.

"Why I hope nobody is hurt," Eliza said.

"My dear who is left from his family in London?" Eliza shot Henry a warning look but Tom paid no attention to him. He slit the letter open and pulled it out.

"Mr. Lefory, we have good news to report to you. We have found you missing wife-" Tom stopped reading and I sat up, almost tumbling off the bed.

"Is it a mistake?" My father asked and Eliza's eyebrows rose. No one said a word and Tom stood there reading the letter over.

"I don't understand, it is addressed to me, but I have no wife," and my heart settled, I believed him. There was another loud bang on the door and it took a full moment for Henry to move to answer it. People stayed where they were and Henry opened the door.

"Is Tom here?" A woman said loudly, "did he get the message?" Henry walked in with a woman behind him, and I stared with confusion and anger on my face. The thin red haired girl entered the room and did not look at anyone but Tom. "Tom!" She said with pure joy, and then kissed him.

* * *

**Confused? Maybe…**

**Wait for the next chapter and you shall see… =)**


	7. Believe Me

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except one, and the movie and quotes from the movie or books, just the plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

* * *

I was too confused, and upset to try to understand what had just happened. "Tom!" The woman said and kissed Tom… my Tom. As she stepped back, grinning at him, I took in her appearance. The girl had bright red hair, small freckles on her fair skinned face. Dark blue eyes and dimples as she was smiling at Tom and a thin body frame. Her clothes were soaked through from the rain, and then I noticed it.

It was just a small black sack, but it could only mean one thing, she planned this. Tom knew this girl, and I had been lied too. My fury burst through my veins and traveled up and poured out through my mouth. "What is going on here?" I yelled and forced myself to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Jane, careful," Cassie started to grab my arm but I waved her away. My family turned invisible as I stared at Tom's face, waiting for my answer.

"Jane," he started, looking from me to the girl, "I have not idea who this is," and the girl frowned.

"Really Tom? You two seem to know one another quite well," and I stood up.

"Jane, please," and Tom grabbed my arm.

"Do not touch me Mr. Lefroy!" And Tom backed up, and I began to cry. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment and I sunk to the ground, dizzy and confused. Henry came over with my mama, and picked me up onto my feet.

"Come Jane," Henry said, "I shall deal with him," he whispered and I smiled at Henry, my favorite brother in the whole world. We walked to the door and Tom stood there, not moving, with the girl grabbing onto his arm. His face held confusion and anger, yet he seemed to want to come after me.

_Goodbye Tom_, I thought to myself, _I guess you remarried after all._

* * *

**Tom's POV**

* * *

The girl jumped at me and kissed me too fast for my mind to understand what was going on. After she backed away, I tired to understand why she was here, kissing me. I had never seen her before in my life, and yet she did remind me of someone.

Red hair and freckles was the key to where she had come from, Ireland… even possibly my home town? But I had no confrontations with this woman in my life.

_Jane._

"What is going on here?" Jane yelled and I become distressed at once. Who knew how I was suppose to explain what was happening if I had no idea what was happening myself.

"Jane, careful," Cassie told her sister and grabbed her arm but she shoved it away. This was not good.

"Jane," I said, keeping an eye on the other girl, "I have not idea who this is," and I noticed the red haired girl frown.

"Really Tom? You two seem to know one another quite well," and she got up. Even though she was angry I felt proud to be in love with this strong girl, and I could not lose her trust. Suddenly I felt like I was going to explode, all due to the mysterious stranger standing next to me.

"Jane, please," I tried to grab her to make her see, but she yelled.

"Do not touch me Mr. Lefroy!" And I knew just how upset she was by her using my last name. Henry went to her and whispered something I could not catch. This was not good, and as she left the room I tried to reason with her with my eyes, but she left without a look back.

"Mr. Lefroy," the girl said and grabbed my arm. "How long has it been?" I stared in disbelief at her. "Oh, I am so hurt; you do not remember my name? He always was a joker," she said to Cassie and Eliza, since Jane's parents had left the room to go to her side. Who knows what they must think of me, and what they were saying…

"What is your name?" Eliza asked with anger floating behind each word.

"Alright, since Mr. Lefroy will not tell you, I am Alaine, from Ireland, back to see my Tom." This was enough!

"Miss, I do not know who you are, or what you want, but you must tell me how you came to be here." Eliza and Cassandra looked at the girl and waited.

"Tom, you do not remember me?" And she held a sad expression but I knew that this was some kind of trick. With my uncle gone, who else could attempt to break Jane and myself up? "I need to retire, miss, Cassandra is it? Is there a room you can spare?" Cassandra looked from me to the girl and being as polite and kind hearted as she is, she motioned for the girl to follow her. There was silence as Eliza and I stood in the same room.

"I do not know who to believe Mr. Lefroy, or what to believe, but now only you can fix this mess with my cousin. But may I ask one thing?" I nodded my head, "Do you know that girl? Is she from your hometown?"

I paused, and gained a steady voice, "I have never seen her in my life," and glanced at Eliza. Her eyes searched my face and she seemed to believe me.

"Good night Mr. Lefroy," and she left the room. I sunk down onto a chair and put my face in my hands. Why was my relationship with Jane always being interrupted? A knock on the door made my body jump and I stood, ready for anything. It was Jane's father, Mr. Austen.

"Good evening Mr. Lefroy," and he motioned for me to sit.

"Good evening Sir," and I sat and looked at my boots.

"It seems that your guest has brought more stress to Jane, after she was so ill. Can you explain these past events to me Mr. Lefroy?" He spoke so loud, and so well, I felt small and tiny compared to her father.

I breathed in and out, "I did not invite her to this household. I do not know the girl. I do not know for a fact, but believe that this was set up."

"Who would want to break off your relationship with my daughter?" I shook my head back and forth, I did not know, maybe the fellow that had sent that note. What was his name, the son of the old woman… He cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"You may stay here and sort this out, good night Mr. Lefroy." I said good night sir and he left the room. This was quite a mess, and I first needed Jane on my side. I waited in the small room for about an hour or so trying to come up with a way to explain it to Jane. _Just do it_, I told myself and left the room and walked up the stairs to where she was now sleeping.

Opening the door slightly, I tip toed into the room to see her sleeping figure facing away from the door. "Jane?" Her form moved slightly and I knew she was awake. She sat up and turned to me.

"Mr. Lefroy, what brings you to my room? Did you have something to say to me? Or did you want to introduce me to your wife?" Jane rose and stood looking at me in the candle light.

"I do not know the woman Jane, you must believe me," and I noticed she was still in her clothes from the day time.

"Is that another lie? Or is this lie a little more truthful?" Quickly she turned to the small writing desk in the room and shuffled through some papers. "This," she held up a written on piece of parchment, "is something I had been working on before I was ill."

I watched her take deep breathes and began, "We women do not forget you, so soon as you forget us ... this is our fate, rather than our merit. We cannot help ourselves. We live at home quiet, confined, and our feelings prey upon us ... You have always a profession, pursuits, business of some sort or other, to take you back into the world immediately, and continual occupation and change soon weaken impressions. What do you think Mr. Lefroy, is it true?"

"I did not forget you Jane; I had not come sooner for I believed you to forget me."

"Am I supposed to believe this? With you living in London, and yet you tell me you did not forget me and have not had any other women at your disposal."

"Believe me I thought about having who ever I wanted Jane! But every time I tired to push you away, your lovely face pushed itself back into my mind. You and your presence always lingered in my thoughts, in my dreams. You destroyed me Jane!" My body almost shook, but I felt a release of emotions that had been with me for those five years. Peace finally washed through me, and she stood staring at me, tears running silently down her red cheeks.

"Tom, I do not know what to believe at this point. To trust you would be simple, but to know the truth would be helpful," she wiped away her tears and turned so her back was at me.

Had we wakened the house? I did not even care at this point. I walked behind her and hugged her tightly. "Jane," I whispered, "my sweet Jane, I did not have the courage to move on, even those five years ago when life looked bleak. You have been the only one I wanted. Trust me," and I kissed her neck.

"Tom," she said and pried herself out of my arms. "When you show me proof, I shall deem you to be truthful." Irritation rose, but then settled, for I had got her to talk with me.

My thoughts from earlier in the night drifted through my head. "What if the man that sent

the letter all those years ago, sent this girl?" Her expressions jumped faster then lightening, and were filled with hope. "What was his name? Mr. Wisley?"

"No Tom, he had not sent the letters to your uncle in the fist place," she looked at me and I became confused.

"Is that not what you had said all those years ago?" Her face fell and then rose.

"You never heard who had sent the letters?" I shook my head and her face held an expression I could not explain. "Mr. Warren sent the letters to your uncle… do you think he sent this girl?" I was still trying to process the fact that Mr. Warren had been the reason I had not been able to marry my Jane five years ago.

"I let him just walk by. He walked right by me when I first came here! Jane why had you not mentioned this earlier! I would- I shall kill him," she put a hand on my arm.

Jane looked into my eyes, "Tom do not jump to conclusions. Mr. Warren _might_ be responsible for this."

"Jane," I said and she sat on the bed, "he saw me enter your sick room, and he had loved you from the start. He probably believed that you would come around but never had he expected me to come back for you." She stared at me with hope glittering in her brown eyes.

I walked over to her and she looked up at me. "I love you Jane," and I spoke truthfully and honestly. "I will not let Mr. Warren, or some other good for nothing disrupt our love for each other. Please trust me, please believe me."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

* * *

Here he was, staring down at me, begging me to trust him, and I did. I just could not get over the fact that the girl had kissed him. Mr. Warren was probably the best guess at who would try to separate us, but what if it was not true? Could I let myself trust Tom after what I just saw?

"Jane, please say something," and his bright blue eyes stared down at me with hope and I was painfully aware of his distress. I guess I could give him my heart again, and I whispered yes.

His lips were on mine before I could say a word. I had not felt him kiss me like this since the day I had left him and stared at him disappearing through the carriage window. His lips where on mine, and the reaction to be angry at him had disappeared. I kissed him back with the same passion and want that I had only thought I would be able to dream and write about.

Tom was right here, kissing me back, and I was not sick or dreaming anymore. Who ever the mysterious girl was, and the person trying to separate us was, they were not going to be able to. We would find out who it was, and pay them a visit.

* * *

**Alright, so please understand, Tom is being truthful, and he never had heard that Mr. Warren had sent the letters.**

**If you have not seen the movie, John Warren sends Tom's uncle a letter that makes the two unable to wed. Later, Mr. Warren confesses that he loves Jane, and he sent the letter, to Jane herself and she is upset (duh).**

**Thank you for reading, next chapter soon. =)**


	8. The Storms Continue On

**Sorry for the long update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, just my ideas and plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

**Jane P.O.V**

* * *

The rain poured down, and the thunder clapped louder than any storm this month. I sat up in my bed, staring out the windows. Last night was a blur, and truthfully, I could not even remember what that girl looked like. But supposedly she was staying here as Cassie said outside my door to my mother.

This was too confusing.

Had someone sent her? But who would know that Tom and I had reunited after all these years? His uncle had passed away, and Mr. Warren had only seen Tom come into my room, nothing else. No one besides my family knew that Tom was here. So who was the girl?

"Jane," Cassie knocked on the door and I curled my knees to my chest. Truthfully I didn't want to speak to anyone, but Cassie sounded urgent.

"You can come in Cassie, please," and she peaked her head in. She was actually smiling and she sat down in front of me, her hand on my knee.

Before she spoke, she hesitated and looked around the room. "Last night was very strange, but-"

"Cassie, stop, I think I need a rest from the events from last night," and I said it too fast. I did not want her to know that I was bothered by it, but my voice cracked. She eyed me and then nodded her head. "Is breakfast ready?"

She shook her head no, "Only mama, and I, and you are awake, it is still early."

"The storm has not woken the others?"

"No."

The silence was growing oddly uncomfortable and she rose and left the room. I did not want to push Cassie away, but this was my problem, not hers. Quickly I got out of my bed and dressed in a simple dark blue dress. As quietly as I could, I tip toed down the stairs and slipped on my coat. I took an umbrella and closed the door.

The rain was still coming down, and I tried to hold up my dress and walked through the muddy road. Finally I came up to a small home that was on the border of entering the town. This was Mr. Warren's small home.

I raised my head and knocked on the door. When no one came, I turned, but then I heard the door creak open. "Jane? Jane Austen, do come in!"

I was happy to get out of the rain and shook off my umbrella. "Hello Mr. Warren, I'm quite sorry for the intrusion in the early morning-"

"It was no problem at all, I'm quite happy for it," he said and smiled. "Will you not sit?"

"Thank you," I said and removed my hat. The room was small but well furnished. There was a table in the corner and hallways to other rooms.

"I know that it is not grand, but I am leaving as it is," he said quietly, "but if you wished me to stay…" I looked away from the paintings, and sighed.

"Mr. Warren, I am not here to tell you that I… I do not feel the same way and I do not think I shall in the future…" This would be harder than I thought.

He held his head up, but winced and smiled like a gentleman, "Of course Ms. Austen. Then what brings you here? Something the matter?"

"Do you know of a girl that has come to the country, into my home, and claims she is connected to Tom Lefroy?" I swallowed, hoping to see him make an expression that I had caught him, but he looked confused.

"I know nothing of this girl, what of it Ms. Austen?"

"The letter that you had sent to Mr. Lefroy's uncle had come from you, in order to break up Mr. Lefroy and myself, then the girl…"

"Are you suggesting that I sent the girl?"

"Yes," and I eyed him as he eyed me back.

"Ms. Austen I did no such thing. When I left you the day you were sick, I promised myself to move on. I need to move on. I am moving to London, did I not mention that?" He shuffled his feet nervously and I swallowed.

"So you have nothing to do with the stranger who is presently staying in my home?"

"No, I have nothing to do with that situation. I promise you that I learned my lesson from the letter I sent. I was going to come by in the afternoon to apologize to Mr. Lefroy-"

"If you value your life, then I would not come if I was in your place," and I tried not to laugh as color left his face.

"Well, thank you for the advice," and he rose. "I shall get some tea."

"That will not be called for; I have the information that I wanted to hear. Have a pleasant trip to London sir," and I smiled trying not to frown. I was more lost than ever, who sent the girl?

Mr. Warren bowed and I curtsied quickly. I left the home and back into the rain. I had so hoped that it was John Warren's doing, and then we could clear up the problems and move on. But it was not Mr. Warren's doing, and things were not any better. The roads were slippery and I lost my footing more than once. The information I knew was that Mr. Warren seemed to honestly not be involved. If he was truthfully moving to London, then why would he send the girl if he tried to move on and not love me?

"Oh!" I slipped and fell backwards into the mud. All of these thoughts were impairing my vision! I was now soaked and awfully filthy. Was this worth going to get the truth from Mr. Warren? Did I want to get sick again? I stood and adjusted my hat, then looked at the hem of my dress.

_Just wonderful._

The noise of a carriage grew louder and louder from behind me and I turned in time to see the face of Lady Gresham. The carriage stopped a short way up the road I walked to the side, not sure if I should be embarrassed or thankful. "Ms. Austen! Are you trying to catch your death a second time!"

"No, Lady Gresham, I was visiting… a friend," and I curtsied and prayed she would let me go in the carriage.

"At this hour? Well Ms. Austen, you have put me in a spot. If I do not offer you a ride, and you become ill again, you can very well blame me." I was not sure if she was inviting me in until she hurried me along, "Get in!"

Once inside, I took of my hat and smiled at her, only wondering how bad my appearance truly was. "How is your mother?"

"She is fine thank you, how is Mr. Wisley?

"He is fine," she said and frowned while eyeing the hem of my dress. She was obviously still upset after I had turned her beloved nephew down, for the second time. The thoughts of that event crowded my mind.

A week before I had become ill, and wandering aimlessly in the woods, Mr. Wisely had asked me once more. It was all his aunts doing I was sure, but it was harder to say no this time to such an innocent man. It was truly evil that his aunt was forcing him once again to ask for my hand in marriage.

_"Ms. Austen, please forgive me, my aunt wanted me to try again. She has grown quite desperate to marry me off I'm afraid. She assumed that you would have changed your mind after the- the-"_

_"The elopement? Well, I have not changed my mind. I am sorry Mr. Wisley, but I must refuse again. We are not right for each other."_

_"I know that well enough Ms. Austen."_

Yes, his aunt was always up to something, and I smiled pleasantly at her.

"Well, everyone is fine then I presume? No trouble in your home?"

"No," and I eyed her, she was always assuming that my family was utterly chaotic. I would never dream of telling her about the 'guest' not unless I wanted more headaches.

"My dear, is Tom Lefroy still there?"

"Yes, he is our guest."

"Guest?"

"Yes, guest," and the silence grew except for the rain. Why did she stress the word guest? How did she know he was there in the first place?

"His poor uncle, died before he had any grandchildren."

"From who did you learn of his death?" Lady Gresham was up to something, and I could sense it.

"The gossip is gossip, and I believe that his nephew never had any children from the gossip I heard," She eyed me and then turned her attention out to the window. The light that shone through showed how tired she was. Not just physically, but it was in her eyes. The way she could not accept that I had turned down her nephew and that she was not getting to my sister. I felt sympathy for her and cursed myself. Lady Gresham was a gossiper and only approved the thoughts she thought.

As the carriage rolled to my house, I thanked her and climbed out. The house was stirring as I entered and saw Tom coming out from the kitchen, worried. "Jane! Where have you been? Henry and I have been searching all over."

"I went to see Mr. Warren."

"You went? I would have gone with you…"

"And what? Tried to get the information from him better then I could? I told him not to come over to apologize if he valued his life," and Tom smiled and put his hands on either arm.

"What did you find out?"

"It is not John Warren that sent the girl, he is moving to London Tom, he said that he give up on me after I turned him down earlier when I was ill. I believe it was not his doing," Tom looked at me, and his hard gaze made me nervous.

"I believe it if you do," and I nodded.

"There you are," Henry said and came up to us, "where have you been?"

I swallowed, "At Mr. Warrens."

"What ever for?"

"To prove that he was or was not involved with the girl," I really did not like repeating the same story to people. "He was not involved."

Henry sighed, "Are you sure Jane, think of the letter..." I went on to repeat to him about his moving to London. Then Cassie came, and Eliza, and I repeated the story until every single person knew what was happening. Mama was fanning herself in a chair and my father was looking out of the window hard.

"Where is our guest?" Henry said, and everyone looked up at one another. In all the trouble dealing with the girl, no one thought to wake her. A knock made everyone jump and no one moved. Was this stranger at the door going to be bringing even more trouble to the household? "I shall answer it," Henry said and my father shook his head no and he went to answer it.

"Yes?" It was a messenger and people sighed, relieved it was not another guest.

"A message for Ms. Alaine Cleary, urgent," and the messenger turned to look at the brewing storm.

"One moment," and Cassie rose and headed up the stairs to wake the guest. It was at least three minutes later when the both of them walked down into the parlor. I wanted nothing to do with the girl and refused to meet her gaze.

"Are you Ms. Cleary?"

"I am."

"Message for you," and he handed her a letter, tightly rolled and left without a word.

"How odd, who is it from?" My mother asked and Eliza held my arm tightly. I looked up to see the her red hair free and curly, and a green dress she wore, making her look truly beautiful and Irish, just like she said. I envied her for a moment, until I pulled myself together and watched the pink drain from her cheeks as she read the letter.

"I must leave," and she looked up at my family. She was still a stranger to us, but her eyes were filled with worry and I wanted to know what was going on. "I shall pack my things at once," and she headed to the stairs. How odd. I rose and followed her.

"Jane," Cassie grabbed my arm. I looked at Cassie and then she let go. I followed her to the guest room and entered. The small bag was open and she put her few dresses inside and I cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly, and she looked down. "This is my home, and my family you have intruded on, causing stress to everyone. I have the right to know who you are, and what you want." Still no answer. "Do you truly know Mr. Lefroy? Who sent you?" At that she looked up at me.

"I can not say," her voice was quiet and yet now I knew what I thought all along, she was sent her. "Ms. Austen, I did- my reasons-" She sighed and closed the bag. "Good day, thank you for the guest room." She walked out and down the stairs quickly. I heard the door shut and I closed my eyes, still in the room.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and then wrap around my waist. "We should just forget this odd event love," and he kissed my neck. In my whole life, this was the oddest event that had happened, ever.

* * *

That night, after explaining what I had asked the girl over dinner to my family, we laughed and shook it off. While the candles burned, and the storm rumbled on, we sat around reading, sewing, and other time consuming things. It had been a while since I could laugh with my family, and it was quite nice.

The candles were finally burning down, and it was time for bed, and goodness knows I needed sleep. "Tom, I shall make up the guest room for you," and he kissed my hand.

"We do not need to see this," Henry said, sounding drunk. Henry, I heard Eliza warn him and he laughed. "I am not drunk, just trying to lighten the mood." I rolled my eyes and went to the guest room to make the bed for Tom.

After setting the candle on the desk and changing the sheets, I sat on the desk for a moment. I was going to personally scrub those sheets and forget that girl was ever here. The candle burned out, and I had not even noticed it was running low. Due to the clouds blocking the moon, it was very dark in the room. "Where is that candle," and I found it, and knocked it over. Hot wax hit my hand and made a puddle on the desk. "Ouch!" I said and got off the chair and bent down to find the candle.

Had it rolled under the desk? I reached for it, and found something else. A piece of paper, that's what I thought it was. I headed to my room, where I had lit a candle already and held it up. It was a piece of paper. In fact, it was the letter that was addressed to a Ms. Alaine Cleary. I almost burned the letter, as I stared at it.

Maybe now my questions would be solved. The whole evening trying to forget the strange event disappeared, and I flipped it over, and began to read.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know exactly how my story is going to work out. =] **

**Please review.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Finally

**Wow, I love this story. Hehe =)**

**Thank you my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just my plot and characters.**

**This story is very opposite from what really happened, so please remember this is a fan-fic!**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

_Alaine Cleary_

_It has come to my awareness that you have not fulfilled the agreement that we had created. Please pack your things and visit me as soon as you have received and read this letter through. We must discuss the money that was given to yourself, due to my belief that you have not earned it. Understand Ms. Cleary that if you do not come to see me at once, I shall still collect my money. If you do not return to your household, I shall still collect the same amount I have paid you from your family's own wages. I advise you to not take my warnings lightly. You have not seemed to disrupt the relationship between Tom Lefroy and Jane Austen; therefore you are being dismissed from her home._

The letter was not signed.

I placed my hand over my stomach and breathed in sharply. It was one thing to suspect someone was trying to separate us, but another to see the plans written out on paper. What was so wrong about Tom and I being together? I walked to the window and placed my hand on the cool glass.

_Well, no one would force us apart._

At that thought, anger spread through me. We had been through too much to be forced apart once more. The pounding in my head was painful, so I placed my head against the cool glass window.

The rain still fell, and puddles surrounding the trees had grown larger. At least there was no thunder and lightening. If I was to ever lose Tom again, I could almost see myself lying face down in the puddle. That thought brought shivers running down my spine.

"Goodnight Tom!" I heard someone shout and I left the window and waited for him to come into the guest bedroom.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and then a voice. "Jane? Are you still in there?"

"Come in Tom," and he slowly entered the room.

"Jane, what is the matter?"

"You're drunk," I said looking at him.

"I swear I'm not, even smell my breathe. Not a trace on me," and he walked over to me. It was true; there was no scent of alcohol anywhere. "See?" And he smiled and lifted my chin, "What is the matter?"

"Tom," I whispered out and felt the tears behind my eyes start to form. "I can not believe it," and I looked at the floor.

"What is it love?" His face held concern, and I could not imagine what he would do when he read the letter.

I held it up without a word, and he hesitated. "Go on, read it. It is the same letter that the messenger delivered to the girl that left." He grabbed it out of my hands and I watched his eyes move quickly over the words.

When he finished, he looked up at me. "Jane, this is- it is true. Someone is trying to break us away from one another."

Then the tears fell from my eyes. Not just because of the letter, but because of everything. I had not had one moment to rest in a very long time. Before I was sick I had been heart broken, then deathly ill, then Tom came, and the strange girl, and now this letter. I had not had a chance to write! How I missed my pen and paper and my stories.

"Oh Jane, I will not let anyone split us. We will ignore this. We shall be unbreakable," and he pulled me to him. For all the time Tom was here, in my home, I had not had a moment with him that was not clouded with worries or doubts. "I love you Jane."

"I love you Tom," and he kissed me lightly.

"What if we went somewhere?"

"Where?"

"To my apartment in London?"

"Tom, what will people say? We are not married," and he sighed and I looked up at him. His blue eyes stared ahead and I sighed as well.

"What if we traveled with Henry and Eliza, we could all get away from the country and to the exciting city of London," he looked at me and smiled.

It was a good idea, "I have no money to spend," and painfully enough that was too true.

"I have money for the both of us," he said and smiled.

"And my parents? What will they say?"

"You are old enough to travel with your brother, and cousin, and future husband by yourself, is you not?"

"Of course I- future husband?" My heart started to beat and he went down slowly onto one knee. I could not believe this!

Tom smiled and kissed my hand, "I am just as nervous as you are, and this is sudden, but Jane, my Jane, I love you… will you marry me?"

"Oh Tom! Yes!" I smiled and shouted and he rose and kissed me.

"This is not the most romantic place, but I could not wait any longer. And Jane, you shall see that no one will ever separate us," and he kissed me again. The place did not matter to me at all, but the fact that I was now engaged to Tom Lefroy! Thoughts of the letter disappeared quickly from my mind, as I was in his strong arms.

_Jane Lefroy… sounded nice._

The door opened and my family entered. They were just outside the door, listening in to the proposal. "I told them my plans while you where up here," Tom admitted and each member of my family smiled.

Mama came over to me and kissed my hand, "My Jane is getting married, finally," and she had tears in her eyes. My father told me how much I deserved this happiness. Eliza and Henry offered their congratulations and Cassie hugged me and cried.

* * *

When everyone had settled and the moon was now fully round and bright, we all readied for bed and I kissed Tom again for the hundredth time that night. I took the letter from my pocket, and he took it from me. "Tonight, dream happy things. Jane, I love you," and he kissed my forehead lightly.

But as I lay in bed, I could not think of anything but the word finally. How many times had I imagined being married to him? I was so close with the elopement, but to actually be out in the open and able to marry him and feel no regret about anything.

Too many thoughts clouded my head, so I rose and lit a candle and pulled out a story I had been working on. It was called, _First Impressions_, and I loved it to death.

I sat at my table, and wrote, wrote until my hand cramped.

Picking up the paper, I read over the idea I had wrote down. It was about Elizabeth's sister Jane finally being proposed to by Mr. Bingley. The girls, and their mother were listening outside of the door and Elizabeth felt happiness for her sister Jane. I stared at the words and laughed loudly out loud.

For once, I felt happy.

* * *

The sun rose and the light wind blew the curtains around my window. Quietly and silently I rose and looked out the window. There was no rain for once, like there had been for the entire week.

_How lovely!_

I changed into a soft red dress and headed down the stairs, and saw that my parents had decided to over sleep this Tuesday morning. Cassie was awake and sewing an old dress of hers in the kitchen, and the Eliza seemed to be reading and talking to Henry about important matters.

Tom was no where to be seen and I sighed.

"Cousin! Come here," Eliza said and I walked into the parlor.

"Good morning," I said and Henry yawned loudly.

"Henry," Eliza said and frowned at him.

"Excuse me sister, I'm afraid I'm not aloud to yawn," and he smiled and Eliza rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me," and he bowed to me and winked.

I sat over by Eliza and helped with some sewing she had on the chair. "Why is he in such a happy mood?"

"We are returning to London. We have been away long enough, and Henry is anxious to depart. I am as well, and I hear that you and your fiancé are also going to London." I think that is wonderful Jane! We shall go out and have quality time to spend-"

"It is not yet finalized, I have not told mama, or papa," and she eyed me.

"You are old enough to be on your own, I am sure they shall understand," and she smiled and returned to her book. When I did not move, she looked up. "Go own Jane," and she lifted her eyebrows.

Sighing, I stood and walked to see if my mama had woken. Before I reached the stairs, the door opened and Tom walked inside with his hands behind his back. "Good morning my darling," and I laughed.

"Darling? I am not ready for-" and he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Oh Tom, their lovely," and I took them.

"Have you told you mother about the plans?"

"No-"

"Jane," he sighed.

"I was on my way when you came in," and he sighed. I left him standing there and walked up to see my mother. She was walking down the hall when I was at the top of the stairs.

"I woke late, so much excitement last night," she said tucking her hair up. As she headed down the stair case, and I followed after quickly. "My stomach is rumbling, I hope there is tea," she said to herself.

"Mama," and I followed her into the kitchen.

"Your wedding must be planned well, for we shall not waste money on dresses that will just go to waste. How excited everyone shall be! I wonder if…"

"Mama-"

"Oh Jane, you have made me so happy. Mr. Lefroy can afford things well enough-"

"Mama!" I yelled and she turned to look at me.

"Yes Jane?"

I breathed in and the out, "I am going to go with Eliza, Henry, and Tom to London for a short while, to distract and forget about the events dealing with that stranger that had come." My mother eyed me, and then did something I did not expect. She hugged me. "Is that a yes mama?"

"Jane, you are old enough, and engaged. You should go if you want to," and she smiled at me. "I am so proud of you," and I shook my head.

"For what?"

"Everything," and I smiled.

* * *

Even with the sun out, the wind had picked up, and I pulled my hat tight on my head. The carriage Tom had sent for was here, and the sun had risen a short time ago. Cassie had woke up with us, and I begged her to come along.

"I will only be a burden," and she pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. I was sad for my sister, wanting her to feel the same love that I felt. It truly pained me to leave her and know that I was engaged, and her fiancé had sadly died. "This is a wonderful chance at happiness for you, and you deserve it so much. Do not fret over your sister."

Mama hugged me tightly, and my father sighed and spoke, "I can not believe you found someone who is worthy for you my sweet Jane," and that unexpectedly brought tears into my eyes.

"We must go now I'm afraid," Henry said and kissed my mother on the cheek and shook hands with my father. A noise brought our attention to the road. It was a carriage and it was headed towards our house. Tom squeezed my hand and I hoped that this was not other scheme of someone's.

I then recognized it as Lady Gresham's carriage, what could she want? As it pulled up, she leaned out the window. "Why Lady Gresham, what brings you here?" My mother asked her and she eyed me and Tom.

"I heard by word of mouth that these two are engaged?" It was a strange pause, and no one said anything. "My congratulations," and I eyed her. Did she really mean that? Had she come to our house just to see if it was true that I was engaged?

"Thank you," Tom said and Eliza walked forward.

"We are so happy that they are together. Lovely isn't it? That after all these years, they loved one another." If I could yell at Eliza, I would. What was she thinking?

"Hmm, yes, quite lovely. I must be going, good morning," and the carriage left.

"How strange," my father said and no one moved for a moment.

"We really must be on our way," Tom said and I turned to Cassie.

She hugged me, "Do not think of Lady Gresham. She will not longer be able to use her poor nephew to woo you." And at those words, I almost jumped. What if Lady Gresham really did send the letter, and the girl?

"Jane? The carriage?" And gave Tom my hand and I went and sat inside away from the wind.

"Goodbye!" We yelled as the carriage left for the busy city of London, and I smiled at Cassie who shrunk in the distance. My mother and father had left to go inside, and she stood there, all alone and I almost stopped the driver to go and get her.

_Please_, I wished, _may Cassie find someone to love._

* * *

**I love this, I must admit. The other chapters are all planned out and I can not wait to post again soon! Thank you reading and reviewing, it means so much!**

**Some of the 'events' that Jane went through in the chapter I had her write about in her book _First Impressions_, also known as _Pride and Prejudice_, she changed the title when she published the book.**

* * *


	10. Homesick, Lovesick

**Hope everyone's summer is going well. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, just my plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

It has been three lengthy weeks in London. And I am home sick.

The first week had taken my breathe away, with the plays we attended and the dances and restaurants. It was truly heaven to be able to be with Tom and feel care free. To also be with my brother Henry and Eliza was all the better. Yet as I enjoyed the dancing and food, I ached to think my poor Cassie was at home, helping mama.

So even though I had caught up on my writing and stories with all the free time I had here, I wanted… needed to go back. The problem was I did not know how to tell Tom. His apartment was lovely, but we never had a chance to lounge around. For Tom was busy with his work, and I wanted to be able to write when I could.

The conversations we did have consisted of London, our plans, and childhoods. Henry and Eliza fit into the busy London life perfectly, and at times I felt quite out of place.

Today, the sky was clear and the people were just as busy as ever, and I stared out the window in the dining room.

_I shall only visit for a week_, I told myself. _Tom can spare me one week._

Just then I heard the front door open and Tom's voice call out. "Jane?" Quickly I lay my pen down and hurried down the steps and into his arms, where he hugged me. "What a day Jane, work was exhausting… How was your day my love?"

"It was wonderful; I have almost completed my book. A few areas need touching up, but I think it is almost finished," and he smiled and looked at me.

"I think I shall help you find a publisher," and my eyes lit up brightly.

"Do you mean that?"

"I had always planned to," and he smiled and kissed me, and it was not quite a soft kiss. He hugged me and I hugged him back, forcing myself to say what I needed to say.

I broke the hug and backed a way a foot, and then looked up at him. "Jane? What is it?" Tom was too good at sensing problems, and things I needed to say. It was the only thing that bothered me sometimes, but now he was interested, and I needed to tell him.

"I need to see my sister. I miss her and my home, I'm sorry Tom, but please? Only for a week," and when I finished he laughed.

"Why of course, I could and would not hold you back from seeing them. You need to only say when, and the carriage will be ready," and I smiled and hugged him. He looked at me after a moment, "I can not go with you," and my face fell, "I have work that must be finished, but I shall still be here when you return," and I laughed softly.

"Tomorrow I would like to leave, the earlier I leave, the faster I will return to you," and I kissed him, and he kissed me.

* * *

As the scenery changed from busy carriage and horse filled streets to quiet hills, and the forests, it was relaxing. Staying in London was exciting and quick paced, but as I stared out at the open space and could see the beautiful stars, I realized how home sick I truly was.

The carriage rolled on and I leaned back, seeing dark shapes and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Miss? Miss Austen-" I opened my eyes and looked for Tom, only to remember I was headed back home. I felt an overwhelming sadness, but I told myself I would be with him again soon.

"Yes?" I answered and looked at Tom's driver.

"We have arrived Miss Austen," and he smiled and opened the door fully. The light made its way inside and I saw my home. My smile grew and I saw mama come outside, only to shout for papa and Cassie.

The driver helped me out and placed the two bags I brought next to me. I stretched and then I saw Cassie run out with a smile bigger then mine. So I ran to her and hugged her. "Jane! Oh how I have missed you," and then mama and papa were next to me too.

"Jane, are you here for a visit?" Of course that was the question my mother would ask first.

"Yes, I was home sick," and I hugged her, "are you not happy to see me?"

"Yes my Jane, how we have all missed you," and my father kissed my forehead. "You know your mother; she just wanted to make sure the wedding was still on.

"Of course it is! When I return I am going with Eliza to get fitted for a dress." I saw Cassie sigh but the smile was still on her face, and I did not say anything.

My father cleared his throat, "The house has been quiet without you, even with the changes-" My mother quickly elbowed my father. He looked at her and she cleared her throat, and put on a smile.

"Come inside Jane, you must be starving," my mother took my arm and I looked at Jane. She read my face easily enough and looked away from me. What was going on? What changes?

As we entered the house I saw flowers and the curtains were fully open. Much different from when I had left only three weeks ago. I felt a change with my family, and the house, but I could not put a finger on what it was.

"Let us eat!" My father said and I agreed, for I was starving.

* * *

After I changed and freshened up, we sat in the dining room and ate a full dinner. I described to my father the details of city life, and to my sister and mother, the details of the plays and balls, and shops.

"Your dress must be absolutely stunning, you deserve it," Cassie said and placed her hand over mine. "I would like to help with the wedding, but I can not," she said. It struck me that it was odd that she did not want to help, but I thought nothing off it until my mother gave Cassie a look.

"What is it?" I asked and the silence was filled with my mother staring my father down and Cassie shifting in her chair.

"Nothing at all dear," and my mother ate a bite of the cake that was for dessert. "So how are Henry and Eliza? Well?"

"Yes, they have been showing me the whole city, and the best places to dine. Eliza has been showing me the best places to purchase a wedding cake, and the dress. I am so excited, so Cassie you must try to visit me and help."

"I shall try," and she smiled softly.

"Why would you not? Do you have pervious plans?" My mother cleared her throat as Cassie opened her mouth to speak. "What is it that you're hiding Mama?" I asked and stared at her this time with a pleading.

"Your mother is trying to hide the e-" My father stopped as my mother stood up.

"Excuse me, Jane," and I stared at Cassie and papa. What was it? But they looked down and away from me.

I followed her into the kitchen and helped her clean the plates. "Mama, please I want to only help. Is it money? Tom would be more then happy to help, he has told me so himself," and she scrubbed the dish harder. "I am apart of this family! I have the right to now what is wrong!" I yelled and she stopped.

"Cassie is engaged," and then she looked at the dishes, but stopped cleaning them.

"What?" I barely asked. I had not left but three weeks ago, and she was engaged? Did she love him? Who was the him? "Mama, who is it?" I whispered and waited for her to speak. As she turned to me, she smiled slightly.

"Mr. Wisely," and she looked at me.

_?! _

"It happened soon after you left. Cassie was helping-"

"How in the world does Mr. Wisely deserve Cassie! She is the most kind, thoughtful creature and heart broken at that. This must be because she still misses-" I could not say his name, after her fiancée's death; I could not say it for the fear of Cassie bursting into tears. But this was not right, they did not go together, or match. I was no match maker, but it clearly was not a good fit!

"Jane! This does not concern you, be happy for her, that is the most you can do. You have been lucky and found someone who truly loves you, so do not think you have the right to tell her who she can not marry," and my mother's eyes watered.

"Mama," I said softer, "you do not want this either?" It was not a question, but more of a statement. She rubbed her eyes and starting cleaning again.

"This is not open for decision, and I am happy for my daughter-"

"Then why did you want to keep it a secret from me?" I felt hurt, helplessness, and sadness all due to the news, missing Tom, and my family wanting to keep something extremely important from me.

My mother placed down the dishes and walked out of the kitchen. She talked quietly and I followed her. "Because, this is what I knew what would take place. You would go and convince Cassie to break it off. Can you imagine what people would say after that? After you denied him, and then the almost elopement, do you know what the town would say if they did not wed?"

"So the whole town knows already? When did he ask for her hand?" I was still in shock. I had planned to come back and visit and disappear from the busy London streets, and this is the news I come home to hear.

My mother stopped by the stairs and seemed to look around if Cassie was listening in. "It only happened three days ago, and they became close about four days after you left. Please Jane, my nerves, I need to rest," she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Mama-" But it was no use arguing with her. I needed to speak to Cassie, and found out how this all took place. Did she love him? Did he make her happy? I admit I was too quick to judge that they did not match together. But this was my dear sister, who had suffered a lose so great, that her heart was and I still guessed, broken.

I only wanted Cassie to find someone to love again, with the same kind of passion that Tom and I shared, that she had once shared. But did she love him? I looked in the dining room but saw no one. So I headed to the stairs and heard my father and mother discussing something. I looked in Cassie's room, and sure enough she was there, sitting looking out the window.

Knocking, I pushed the door open wider and she jumped. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Jane, come in, I was only day dreaming, well it is the night but-" She talked and laughed, but I could sense the sadness behind her jumbled words.

I sit on the bed across from her she looked at me, with no false smiles. "Cassie-"

"How I miss him Jane, it hurts, horribly," and she started to sob, and my heart ached for her. "I assume, no I know, mama told you the news. It is true," and I could not speak. "It is good for the family, good for me," she stared up at me trying to plead for a good answer.

"It-" I cleared my throat, "it is wonderful," and I folded my hands on my lap. How I wish I could say what I truly thought but that would make things worse. Her smiled grew a slight amount and she sat on the bed next to me. "Tell me how it happened," I said calmly.

She smiled and I felt my heart crack for her as I looked at that smile. She would never share that smile with someone she truly loved, like how Tom and I do.

_Stop._

I told myself, maybe there was love between them after all. So I turned to her to listen to the story that would be changing her life, and mine.

* * *

**I am so excited to write the next chapter! ****=) **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means A LOT. **

**And yes, this is very different from her real life, but again it is a fan/fic(:**

* * *


	11. But Do You Love Him?

**So here is chapter 11! Yes, it is short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, but the plot is mine, and so are my characters.**

**Paperbackwriter9~**

* * *

"It was after you had left that I took a walk through the forest. I came across Mr. Wisely and had a short chat about the weather, and your journey to London. It was nothing to me until a few days later I heard through mama that he was ill.

Since I had just talked to him, I wanted to be kind enough to wish him well. The conversations we had carried on and on. I found myself smiling, and he asked me to come back since I had made his dreary day so much more uplifting." I nodded my head and watched her blush.

"After he was not ill, we took walks and talked for hours. I must admit it is not passionate love, but it is a companionate love that will keep me happy and comfortable," she looked at me with fear almost.

I was not sure of her love for him. I could not put it into my mind that she could marry someone without experiencing any overwhelming feelings of true happiness. "Cassie, do you truly love him?" I stressed the word truly.

"I realize I do not share the kind of love that you have made clear is the only type you'll accept. But I do not want to end up alone in my old age, and I am already getting older every day. You have someone too turn to, and yet you can not be happy for me," I felt an argument on the raise and I tried to speak softly.

"Your happiness is what I am questioning Cassie," and she stood up and walked to the window.

The sky was clear and moonlight shone through the glass. "You should not judge me Jane," she whispered and I had to strain my ears to understand. Was she upset? Her back was facing me and I did not want to move closer for fear of an argument. "I have found someone that will grow old with me, and support me."

"But is it love?" I said a bit too strongly and she turned with tears in her eyes.

"It is what it is, now leave the room. Please." I all wanted to do was find words to comfort her, and I had already managed to fail at that. I did not want to yell at her, but I wanted her to do the right thing. If Cassie's marriage to Mr. Wisely was going to truly be planned, I did not want Cassie to feel trapped.

Even as I stood there facing my sister, and my best friend, I could not say what I was thinking aloud. I could not show her truly what she was doing to herself, because it would be hurtful more then helpful. The whole situation was not what I had wanted to come home to deal with, and now it seems I had made it worse.

"Cassie, I do not want to return to London on a bad note," and she stood and stepped around me.

"Please Jane, Tom is missing you," and she eyed me and then left the room. I stood there and felt horrible. I was with the man I loved, and poor Cassie had lost her only love, only to now be in a situation of friendship with the man she was engaged to. Tears rolled down my face as I stood there. It was heart breaking to be helpless and watch my sister start her whole life with someone she did not love like she once had.

And I did nothing, because I was afraid to.

* * *

In the early morning I said my goodbyes to mama and papa and Cassie even though she did not respond. As I looked back from my carriage I saw my mother waving and my father smiling, and my sister staring at the ground.

When they were out of sight I sighed, and suddenly felt overheated and overwhelmed. I placed my head in my hands and sighed. I felt the tears but they did not fall. If Cassie was brave enough to put herself and her future life through this, I would be brave enough too.

_If only I had left without a fight in my presence._ And those words I thought made my tears fall.

_No._

I knocked on the front of the carriage and told the driver to make a stop at the Mr. Wisely's residence. This was not going to happen without a word from him. I wanted to hear him say that he loved her, no matter what type of love that might be. I needed to be able to return to London with something.

As the carriage rode over bumps and holes, I stared out and felt powerful. Maybe it was the thoughts or what I was about to ask. I realized I had not been asked to call on his home, but it did not matter. My sister came before anything, and this was important to me.

The driver must have thought I was mad, and he watched as I left the carriage and knocked on the doors of the house. After a moment or two, Mr. Wisely himself answered the door. "Jane? What brings you here? I was just leaving myself," and he smiled. When I did not return his smile, his face fell. "Have you heard the news? Are you upset by it? I can assure you I will take very good care of your sister."

"Do you love her Mr. Wisely; do you absolutely mean what you have just told me?" I must appear mad; I thought and laughed at myself inside my head.

But Mr. Wisely did not laugh at me, in fact he took a big breathe and sighed. "Cassie is beautiful, and lovely, and kind, and smart. She would make anyone a perfect wife, and I am just glad that I had a chance to win her heart. Yes, I do love her Jane, I swear by it."

I believed him. Of all the things I could say about Mr. Wisely, honesty was at the top of the list. So I half smiled, and we walked down to my carriage in silence. "Allow me," and he opened the door. "Are you returning to London so soon?"

"Yes, sadly I am."

"Well I'm sure Cassie was happy for your visit," and I felt guilty as he said it.

"I do hope she was," and just as I was going to say goodbye, I thought of something. "Mr. Wisely, I have an odd question to ask, but have you ever had an Irish visitor stop by your home?"

"That is an odd question, but I believe the answer is no. May I ask what brought you to ask that question?

I looked at him and was very sure he wasn't lying, so I told him, "Awhile ago we had a woman come to our house, when Tom was staying there, and she claimed to know him. I thought it was Mr. Warren who had sent her. And after an encounter I had had with your mother, I had wondered if you had heard anything about the strange event."

He stared thoughtfully at the scenery behind us, and shook his head. "Are you suggesting that my mother had sent her?"

"I am simply trying to figure out who sent her, and I am not accusing you due to any other event that has taken place," and I crossed my fingers, hoping he would say that it was his mother and that I could return to London and tell Tom we had nothing to worry about.

Instead he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me sadly. "I am sorry Ms. Austen; I can offer you no help for this strange situation. If my mother had anything to do with it, I am truly embarrassed, but I have heard nothing from her. I wish I could help, and I will keep on the look out for information," and he smiled.

I walked to the carriage, and he opened the door and offered his hand. "Thank you for everything Mr. Wisely, truly. You are a kind soul, and I shall be excited to return for the wedding, whenever the date may be."

"We shall defiantly write to you beforehand," and we said our goodbyes. The carriage took off and headed back for London, and the mysterious visitor situation continued on.

* * *

**My excuse for the long update is one you have probably heard before. So I am not going to say anything except I am sorry for the wait, but the story will be finished, trust me on that. I love this story too much to let it sit unfinished.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome!! **


	12. Wounded

**At last I have updated! I am so happy to be back on track! I hope everyone's holidays went well, and 2010? I can not believe it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Becoming Jane, just my characters and my plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

  
**

At last I was back in London. The city life around me was up and moving, unlike back at home in the country. I was in quite a bad mood from Cassie's engagement news. Was I the one at fault for her not speaking to me? I had just offered my opinion and worries about the marriage she was entering into. But I could not be sad for long, for as soon as the carriage rolled to the front of the apartment. Tom was walking outside, and turned and smiled.

Pushing the door quickly open, my thoughts about Cassie soon disappeared and I ran into his arms. Such a feeling it was, to be able to know that Tom was mine forever. It was not a dream that I would awake from on my sick bed, but reality. "I had missed you my love," and he smiled and kissed me softly.

We strolled slowly back into the apartment after the driver handed me my few bags. It was calming and I missed the smell that it had; a smell of books, and ink, and home. It was very refreshing to be back, and sadly it was already more relaxing then when I had went to relax at home. "So my dear, how was the visit? It was shorter then I realized."

"There was a dilemma," I sighed and sat down on the chair in the sitting room.

"Trouble? Nothing too serious I hope," he said and frowned.

"No, but… but Tom, Cassie is engaged!" My voice rose and heartache rushed through me again. How could Cassie marry a man whom she did not love and need!

"To whom?" He asked with laughter and curiosity, "Only you Jane would be upset at the fact she is engaged."

"Mr. Wisely," I said quietly and he stopped the laughter.

"Oh Jane, do not be upset, I am sure there is a good reason behind all of it," and he sat down next to me and curled his arms around me. I felt protected and safe, and I smiled, burying my face into his sleeve. I murmured that I did not want to think about it and he nodded. "We do not need to discuss it. But I must say, I was very lonely without you," and I looked up and he smiled down at me.

His lips came into contact with mine, and I felt the strength he possessed as he pulled me closer to him. His hand was carefully on the back of my neck, and I felt myself tingle with delight as my thoughts about everything disappeared. It was pure joy to be with him and have him safe next to me. Tom suddenly pulled away and picked me up from the seat into his arms.

"Tom!" I yelled and laughed.

"I love you Jane," and my laughter died down as I looked at him was emotions pouring through me.

"I love you Tom Lefroy," and he smiled.

* * *

It had been planned that tomorrow morning I was going to go shop for a wedding dress, and find a gift to send to Cassie in hopes to make up, and for the engagement. I truly hoped that it would work, but I had doubts. Eliza had called earlier and we had planned it out, yet I could not sleep.

With candles lit and in a room to myself, I took out my book, titled First Impressions. It was in need of something, and I stared at the pages waiting for the thoughts to run through my tired mind. My character Elizabeth and her friend Charlotte were on this page, and as I read I did not like it.

Then an idea came to me, and it was simple and perfect for the rest of the scene that I was working on. I wrote how Elizabeth was frustrated with her friend Charlotte for marrying someone she did not love. It was the perfect scene and it was quite easy to write as I imagined herself and Cassie. With the energy I had spent in writing furiously, I put the book back into the drawer and would reread it tomorrow. I hoped it sounded as good as it did at the present moment.

Yawning, I crept up and into my room, blindly finding the bed, and sleeping.

* * *

"Wake up my love," and I slowly opened my eyes. Tom's face was peering down into my own and I smiled and then came to realization.

"Tom! I am not yet dressed!" I sat up and looked around the room.

"It was quite hard to not to ignore you, with waking up to see you in my bed," and he laughed, pointing around his room.

"I am so embarrassed," but then I was not as I looked at the smile that rested upon his face, and we laughed quietly. He kissed me and then left me to get dressed in my room, and I quickly hurried. I had overslept and Eliza was to be here quite soon, and I had not yet eaten breakfast.

A red dress would due today, and my hair was easily pulled back into a bun with dark brown curls around my face. After I had tainted my lips a pale pink, and pinched my cheeks for a bit of color, I was satisfied and I slipped on my shoes and grabbed the coat and hat, and then went back for my gloves and a scarf. The cold wind would be furious today, and I did not want to get sick.

As I walked down the stairs, to the dining room for breakfast, Tom sat there reading the paper. "You look prettier than ever my dear," and he smiled.

"What is it Tom?" And he feigned a hurt expression.

"Robert, do you believe she thinks so little of me?" He said to the cook, and Robert smiled.

"I believe you are up to something as well sir," and he laughed and I smiled, and touched his hand.

"What is it Tom?"

"Henry," he swallowed, "Henry as asked me to accompany him to the bar tonight for a small brawl, just for some winnings and the glory of fighting once again."

"Tom? I did not know you still boxed. What if you get injured?"

"Truthfully Jane, I still boxed, the last time was just before I came to see you," and he wiped his mouth and stood up, and pushed the chair in. He kissed my head and stood above me. "It is nothing too serious, just a short fight and small winnings."

"If you get hurt-"

Tom stood up tall and smiled, "I shall not get hurt my love," and there was a knock on the door, and Tom left to get it. "It is Eliza!" He shouted and she came into the room, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning my cousin, I have found a wonderful to store to try our luck at," and I smiled and chewed at the same time. When I swallowed I motioned to Tom.

"He is going to the bar to fight this afternoon, and this appears to be Henry's idea. I shall kill him… you realize this?"

Eliza laughed and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. "I believe that sounds like Henry, but they are adults now, they can take care of themselves. Now I will leave to wait in the front while you two say your goodbyes," and she winked.

Tom came and hugged me, "Have fun, and be safe," he kissed my forehead.

"You must be safe Tom! If I come back to you bleeding, I shall never forgive myself for letting you go.

"Of course I will be safe," and I gathered my purse, and went to Eliza.

* * *

The weather was cold against our faces, and the wind cut through our coats. With my gloved hand, I kept my hat firmly on my head. The people walking looked the same as we did, with red noses and flushed cheeks. "This is the bridal store Jane," and I was thankful to be getting out of the chilly London air.

There were many elegant dresses and I wrinkled my nose at them. They were too costly and used to much fabric and bright colors. Tom had been generous when he told me to spend how ever much I wanted, but I had been all for wearing my nicest gown, as tradition. "Just look at this fabric Jane," Eliza said with wide eyes. I could tell who was going to enjoy the day, but I did admit, everything was beautiful, but it was not quite what I had wanted.

"This is too much Eliza," and she sighed.

"If only you would understand the beauty in the plan and care for a wedding. You and Tom are finally going to be man and wife and you do not even mind how you will appear," she motioned to a dark green dress and I nodded my head no, and held up my change purse and shook it. "Oh Jane, it is your wedding day. Spend the money without a care! Everything shall be alright."

"Eliza, that is not true! But the money could be saved, and well spent for another aspect of the wedding. I have mama's old wedding dress which she sent early during my stay in London. I did not tell anyone, for I knew you would have a fit," I smiled and she sighed once more.

"Well then we shall go back and have you try it on, but first, the gift for Cassie." I had forgotten all about it, and was not sure what to send to her.

"Eliza, I am lost on what to send," and she smiled.

"I know just the thing. What about a dress she can wear for your wedding? Something graceful that shows her that you want her to be there with all your heart." It was a good idea, but yet…

"It sounds like we are buying her forgiveness."

"You do want her there?"

"With all my heart," and I sighed, looking out the store front window understanding Eliza's point.

"Then we must search for an ideal dress, and then go home to try on your mothers." It was a good idea, and I suddenly looked at the dresses and pictured my sister wearing one and feeling like a queen, and hoped she would forgive me.

We spent hours looking through three stores in total. Eliza tried many on herself, and forced me to try some on, just to make sure I did not want to change my mind and buy a dress. But I loved my mother's dress, and the thought of saving the money.

The sky grew gloomy and I knew that we must start to hurry for the walk home would be quite brisk. Then I saw a dress, dark blue in color, stick out slightly. I took it and held it up to me, picturing Cassie wearing it. The blue would make her eyes glisten, and the lovely white lace ribbon that would go underneath the bosom, with another thicker ribbon around the waist.

"Eliza! Eliza, come, look at this dress, I think it is just the thing for Cassie," and I held it up. Her eyes scanned over the dress and she stood picturing it on Cassandra.

"It would be perfect for her figure, and the color is wonderful," and just like that, the dress was bought, and I had hope.

* * *

The blustery weather was blowing harder then earlier in the day, and I tied the ribbon of my hat tighter. "Hold on tight," Eliza said as I grabbed her arm. We walked under the soft glow of the lamp lights and shivered. The few people walking along were rushing and holding their caps to their heads. "Quicker Jane! I can not feel my toes!" And we rushed as best we could, with the wind cutting through us like a knife.

Finally we came around the turn and there was the apartment house. We almost ran as we came to the door and knocked several times. When Tom's man came to the door, I was surprised it was not Tom himself. "Oh Ms. Austen, Henry has been looking for you all through the day. I myself was here to be in charge if you returned."

We stepped inside and I untied and took off my hat, with a puzzled expression on my face. "What is the matter?"

"Oh Ms. Austen, it is horrible news," and Eliza took of her hat, and stood waiting for him to continue.

"Get on with it before we die from curiosity," she said and began to take off her coat.

"Shush Eliza; there are appropriate ways to go about asking-"

"Mr. Lefroy was attacked at the nearby tavern tonight, after he had finished a round of boxing," and I stood there, waiting for the joke to finish.

"Jane?" Eliza asked and I stared ahead.

I felt the blood in my body rush to my freezing fingers and toes, and the sting of returning to a warm temperature in my hands and feet, as well as my nose. "Where is he?" I asked softly but frantically. Eliza tried to turn me to face her, and then she stopped.

"Where is my Henry?"

"He is safe and with the master, down at the hospital," and she turned to me.

"Jane we must go at once, call a horse and carriage sir!" He left and, and she put her hat back on and took my hat out of my hands and tied it onto my head. "Jane! What is the matter with you? Tom was attacked!" Tom's man came back into the room and he held a crumpled piece of paper.

"I am sorry Ms. Austen, but I believe the messenger told me a detailed description of what I have just said. He had said the Mr. Lefroy was stabbed, stabbed by a man claiming to be shouting that Mr. Lefroy had stolen something very important to him." My heart seemed to beat faster and louder in my ears. I dropped the box with Cassie's dress and I sunk to the floor.

"Jane! We must go visit him! Please do not faint!" And she picked me up and I was frozen in fear. I had warned him that he should not have gone out tonight. I had sensed something was wrong. But who would have hurt my poor Tom? Was this the work of the culprit who was desperately trying to separate Tom and myself? Now the person responsible might be using violence?

"Madame! The carriage is here!"

Suddenly fear engulfed me and I looked around at the darkness outside the front door and into the city, wondering if there was someone watching me at this very moment. Fear filled my body so quickly, that I unfroze and rushed to the carriage that had pulled up to the doorway. I needed to be by Tom's side, I needed to feel safe.

* * *

**Yay! I updated. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! It means so much, it really does! Another update during the month of January, I hope, and shall try my very best! =)**

*Women did not wear white wedding dresses until 1840 when Queen Victoria first wore it. The usually wore their best dress, so they would be able to wear it more than once.*

**

* * *

  
**


	13. Realization

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

The ride to the hospital was one I would never forget. My heart was pounding as if trying to escape my chest. Eliza held my hand and repeated words over and over but I did not listen. I jumped to the worse conclusions imaginable, and sat frozen with fear.

The hospital that we pulled up to was one of the best in London. As we stepped inside, the smell of sickness hung in the air and I felt ready to lose the contents of my stomach. "Jane, this way," Eliza pulled me along and at the entrance there was Henry.

"HENRY!" Eliza shouted and rushed over to embrace him.

"Come with me, Tom is doing just fine," Henry said and leaned down to me wrapping his arms around both Eliza and I. We walked through the hallways feeling the air weigh heavy upon us. When we entered the small dark room, I saw him lying there with eyes closed. I was relieved that he was still here, that he hadn't left me alone.

"Tom," I whispered and sat at his side. The hair on his forehead was down with sweat, and spots of dirt made him look miserable. His shirt was caked with blood and grime, and his right leg was wrapped in a white fabric. I took my handkerchief and gently blotted his forehead.

The stab was right in his thigh, and I looked at it closely seeing that the blood had stopped gushing and turned some of the white fabric brown. Dirty linens were in a basket near the bed, and most were dark with his dried blood. "Tom," I said again with my voice sounding shaky, hoping that he could hear me.

Tom's eyes slowly rolled open and he looked up at me with half a smile. "You were right," he murmured. "I should not have gone to the tavern," he coughed as he laughed.

"No, Tom, no, this is not your fault." I looked up at Eliza. Henry sat down on a wooden chair.

"Jane, they gave him medicine to briefly ease the pain. The wound is deep but should heal just fine with a scar. At least that's what the doc said," and Henry motioned to the jar with pills.

A knock on the door made us turn our heads and a policeman was standing in the doorway. "I'm hear to take details," and Henry gave his account.

"We were at the boxing tavern down the way, when Tom decided to pick a fight with a man. There was laughing and betting, but suddenly a commotion when Tom beat the man. Everyone went to congratulate Tom but he fell to the ground in pain. Women started to scream because there was blood soaking the ground. There was a man who ran off wearing dark clothing and a cap trying to cover his face." Henry watched the policeman write down details and nodded when he repeated the scene. It made me stomach feel uneasy and Eliza stood beside me holding my hand.

"We shall let any of you know if we catch him," and the man sighed.

"Right before the man stabbed me I heard him say that I stole something important that belonged to him," Tom said.

"Oh?" The policemen said.

"Now Tom think, have you ever stolen in your life?" Henry said and paced.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"What about your life at court working for your uncle?" Eliza offered and again it was a no. The candle flickered and the idea of this whole thing left us with little to say.

Then it hit me. Hard in the stomach like I had just been punched. I made a small scream and they all looked at me. Tom reached for my hand and asked what was wrong. "I think I know," I looked into his eyes. "You didn't steal anything because it was already yours." His eyes widened with confusion and then became angry.

"Can we be let in on the secret?" The policeman asked and we turned to him.

"John Warren." I mumbled and he wrote down the name. "He's here in London, and he promised he was not pursuing me any longer. But he saw Tom was back in town."

"He must have sent that Irish girl," Henry said, now worked up.

"And he lied to you Jane because he knew he'd do all he could to get his way sometime or another," Eliza said. The policeman nodded and said that they were going to look for the man and let us know right away and left the room.

The tears that had been waiting to come out started to flow.

Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me closer down to him. "I won't let him get away with this. I will do all that it takes to stop him, to find him," and his icy blue eyes were fixed on my face. He was incredibly handsome and I felt very lucky in that moment. I didn't want to have to worry about trying to find John Warren, I just wanted to be happily married and safe with Tom.

I wanted my sister to have a loving husband, and I wanted my parents to be happy that their children were successful. I wanted my books to be published and bring happiness to young women. I just wanted what I wanted. It became very clear to me that I was tired of having to fight and love.

* * *

**TOM P.O.V.**

The pain in my leg had faded slowly with the help of the medicine, but was forgotten when Jane had arrived. Her lovely shining face was hovering over my bedside. My thoughts had been focused on her as I was lying in the bed being wrapped up. Henry had called for a policeman and I had waited for my love to arrive.

* * *

Now that the police had been notified about who we believed it was, I wanted to hurt the man that threatened my life. If it were not for my leg I would have already been on the hunt for him. Not once, but three times John had decided to break up my fiancé and I. This was the last straw, and I was going to let him know.

Jane looked down at me and I gazed at her beauty with the need to protect her from harm. Pale skin, soft features, her dark beautiful curls had been down for once and hung about her face in such a lovely manor. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, and touch her, and make love to her. But she wanted to wait until we had been married. Naturally I agreed, because I wanted her to be happy. The temptation was growing, this need for her, but I had not said a word. Henry and Eliza were still in the room and I did not want to cause a scene.

This medicine was working to suppress pain but I think it was also messing with my head.

"Tom?" The doctor said and came into the room. "We can release you now as long as you have someone to take care of you." Jane nodded and the doctor told her what she had to do. "Luckily the wound is not that deep and there should be no problem with recovery."

"Thank you," I told the doctor and we prepared to return home. As the four of us sat in the carriage, I felt more than a bit of tension.

"This is serious Tom," Henry said and I continued to stare out the window. "He actually attacked you. Was it just to stab you? Or worse?"

"Henry," Eliza nodded toward Jane.

"No, it is important cousin," Jane said and sighed. "I'm afraid to sleep tonight," and I grabbed her hand.

"No one is going to come into my home and hurt you. Henry, Eliza, you are welcome to stay the night," I offered.

"We shall," Eliza said.

* * *

Once home Henry helped me inside and I sat on the sofa trying to be as manly as I could. This had been an eventful night, and I was happy that I had been able to return back home. Jane sat down next to me and I held her hand. "My dear," how are you?" She sighed and moved herself closer to me.

"I shall live," and she looked at me with tired eyes.

"Of course," I said and kissed her hand.


	14. The Chase Begins

**Hey guys! How are things going? Here is the next chapter! Btw, does anyone know who Cillian Murphy is? What a gorgeous Irish man. Haha, now onto the story!**

* * *

**Jane POV**

* * *

The ground was so icy and wet and I could barely open my eyes. Blood dripped down onto the front of my frock and I didn't care. There was Tom, standing in front of me, and I ran to him. Each step I took only separated us further and I screamed out with frustration. "TOM!" It was no use, he couldn't hear me and then suddenly I was standing right in front of him. He smiled as blood dripped down his forehead, and I reached up to touch it.

But his skin was cold and smooth like glass. Suddenly he burst into millions of little shards and I covered my face. Was I dreaming? I couldn't make sense of anything. If this was a dream then I needed to get out but I was trapped. I held up my hand and it was slowly blowing away like dust.

"Wake up cousin!" Eliza's voice rang out above me and I opened one eye. "You're tossing and turning, bound to wake up everyone." She stood there in her nightdress holding a flickering candle. I looked around to realize I'd fallen asleep on the couch. "Its almost dawn, might as well rise," she said helping me sit up.

"Eliza, I had the most curious dream."

"Did it solve anything?"

"Solve anything?"

"This mess with John Warren," I looked at her and sighed.

"It's to early for that," and I hugged my knees closer to my body.

"Well come on then, you need to change your clothing. It seems that you fell asleep in last nights attire," and she had a faint smile. We left to go to our rooms and change, as the men of the house slept. Once we finished getting ready, I met Eliza downstairs at the dining table and the cook brought us a simple breakfast.

"Early for the house to be awake," the cook said. I smiled faintly at Robert and nodded. We sat eating in silence when a knock on the door made us uneasy. Robert came back with a letter on a tiny silver platter.

"I feel quite like a man of the house," Eliza laughed and took the white envelope off the plate. Eliza looked at it and opened it and I watched her eyes skim over the words. "It's from Cassie, addressed to us," she shrugged and looked up at me. "It's for their wedding day, and they are inviting us to join them for their… day of happiness," she handed me the letter and I read it quickly.

"It's to be next month, back home," I told Eliza and she nodded. The rest of the meal was mostly the sound of the silverware on the dishes and the clink of the glasses. "I'm going to check on Tom," and excused myself.

"Why good morning dear sister," Henry said as he entered the doorway. "Don't make a fuss, Tom is coming down to eat."

"But-"

"He can take his pills like the big boy he is," and chuckled. "Dear Robert, what is todays menu?"

"Eggs and toast with ham, jam if you like, and of course tea and bread sir. Freshly made for yourself and the master. The first batch was for the ladies."

"Excellent." He sat next to Eliza and kissed her hand gracefully. "Good morning lovely," and Eliza smiled. Tom walked in with a limp and I rushed to his side.

"Good morning champ," Henry said as I helped him sit. Robert came out with more food and Eliza and I sat back down as if there was urgent news to discuss.

"How are you my dear," Tom said with a smile. It seemed like I was the only one who was dwelling on yesterday's activities. I nodded and he turned to his breakfast.

"Here Henry, a letter from our sister. Her engagement," I said in a dreary tone.

Henry took the letter and chewed rather loudly as he read it. "Ah yes, Eliza mentioned our sister was engaged to that bore."

"Stop it Henry," Eliza warned.

"He proved that he loved her," I mumbled, bringing up a glass of water to my lips.

"How so?" Tom said and looked over at me with his brilliant blue eyes.

I paused and then said, "I paid him a visit on my way back to London," Henry chuckled and Eliza just seemed to roll her eyes.

"A personal Jane Austen visit?" Henry laughed and I tried my best to give him an upset stare. "Jane if they are engaged then Cassie has her head on her shoulders. It's a grand opportunity for her. There are so few men left in the country," he said holding his fork up to his mouth imitating a woman's voice.

"You sound drunk," Tom said and Henry ignored him.

"I'm not convinced Cassie loves him," I sighed knowing that Henry would not understand my idea of love.

Eliza looked up at me and offered a smile, "Look at its benefits. He is rich to be sure, good land and household, plus a title with worth. Can you not be happy for her?" I shook my head and she sighed, "She will learn to love him, Jane," she spoke in a motherly tone.

"I believe she may learn to regret it," and Tom placed his hand on my own. I decided to stop chatting and stayed silent for the rest of the meal. Once everyone was finished we took seats in the living room, Eliza reading, Henry going over some investments with Tom, and I writing. There was a good amount of light coming into the room and I wrote down a scene I'd been thinking of.

_The room was quiet with mama lying on the sofa humming a tune. Mary sat in her lonely chair knitting, while Jane sat with her book. "Look its him! He's come!" Kitty shouted looking out the window. "It's Mr. Bingley! With what's his name, the pompous one from before."_

"_Mr. Darcy? Oh my goodness!" _

I stopped when Tom sat next to me. "How are you, love?" I looked at his leg and he sighed. "Please, don't worry over me."

"How can I not? That man is still out there. I will not rest until he is behind bars!" I grabbed Tom's hand.

"Or dead," Henry said and Eliza tried to ignore her husbands remark but shifted her eyes.

"No, I want him to live behind bars for the rest of his sorry life," Tom chuckled and held my hand.

"My dear we are not even sure it is him." But I looked at him and I knew that he was unsure. That he wanted to believe it was John Warren as much as I did. "Though the description seems to fit," and he rubbed his leg gently. "I can't even protect you as well with this damn injury."

"Don't," I said and grabbed his hand. "It shall be okay," and he smiled, giving me a kiss. Henry coughed on purpose and sat down next to us.

"How romantic," he said and batted his eye lashes. I yelled at him to stop acting childish. "I'm your brother, it is what I do. We shall go after the man and fight him if we must."

Eliza stood and folded her hands, "I need some fresh air, Jane?" I nodded and stood taking her arm. "We shall only go around the street, no farther." Tom held my other hand and kissed it. "It will be safe," Eliza said and we grabbed our coats.

* * *

The air was fresh and felt wonderful against my face. I had been overheated with the fury boiling under my skin at the idea of Mr. Warren being the one to blame. We held onto each other's arms and walked to the tiny dress shop down the street. Despite it's size it was a favorite of Eliza's and I stayed quiet as she browsed through the latest fashions.

"This one?" She said as a lady in the store held up a soft red gown with a lace bodice. There was no one else in the shop since it was still quite early. I nodded and she smiled with excitement. "I'm going to try it on," and the lady helped her back into the fitting room. I stood and put down my small purse on the chair, and browsed at hats of different shapes. Some with feathers, some the latest American fashion.

_Maybe I should buy one for the wedding… _

I peered down to look at the prices and felt a small gush of wind blow against me. I thought nothing of it and continued to look at the marvelous hats on display. There was a funny one with a huge feather out the top. Wrapped with a pink bow and even had a little fake bird resting on the brim. "Eliza, look at this!" I laughed and walked to the fitting room.

She stepped out and twirled in her dress. "It looks wonderful, does it not?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "You are beautiful cousin," and she laughed. "Here is just the hat to go with it," and she giggled louder.

"Is that really what we ladies are wearing today?" She went to change out of the dress. "Let's go home or the men might worry." I agreed and sat back on my chair, grabbing my bag.

As we walked back home we enjoyed the day feeling some peace after last night. We entered the home and heard Tom and Henry talking loudly with other men. Robert took our coats, "It's for some investments or work," he said and I nodded. Eliza left to the drawing room, and I decided to finish my scene for my book. "Oh Miss Austen? You've dropped a letter from your bag," and he handed it to me.

A letter?

I grabbed it and saw there was no address.

_Dear Miss Austen,_

_I'm afraid that you know who I am. My plans seemed to have failed though know you are meant to be my wife. I will assure you I shall fix this. If I cannot have you, then Tom will not have you. You have destroyed my life. Tell your friends that I am waiting at the pub. They are sure to know which one. This will be settled once and for all. _

_JW_

It was him! He's gone mad!

I felt faint and weak, and Robert rushed to get Tom. When did he put this in my bag? My blood chilled and I felt violated.

_He was so close to me. _

I could not hold on any longer. The room was spinning and I knew I should have eaten more at breakfast. Tom's voice was above me shouting and Henry was somewhere yelling as well.

"Jane!"

"I'm going to find him now. He must be around here!"

"No," I mumbled, but I couldn't say anything for my mouth felt too dry. Then it was extremely quiet.

"They left Jane!" Eliza said in a frantic voice. "They've gone after him!"


End file.
